Sonic the Hedgehog: Return to Soleanna
by Orokimaru
Summary: Dr. Eggman has gotten his hands on some blueprints for an invention that can change Sonic & the gang's lives forever; a genetic alternator. Along with their new forms, it seems that they've been transported to a place they haven't seen in 4 years, Soleanna. Can they get home to their original forms; or is a reunion with a certain Princess distracting Sonic from the mission at hand?
1. ACT 1: Robotnik's New Plot

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Return to Soleanna**

A/N: I know I know, I'm still starting new stories without finishing those that I haven't completed yet, but it's just the way my mind works sorry. If I'm inspired to write something, especially if I've been involved in the theme/category recently, I can't help but write my thoughts out lol. This time it's Sonic the Hedgehog…haven't used this yet but I'm excited about doing it. I was playing it on Xbox 360 and this idea just came to mind. I'm sure you guys read the summary so why don't we just go on and jump right on into it shall we!

**ACT 1: Robotnik's New Plot**

A man, about the shape of an egg who had arms and legs as thin, and as long as twigs on a tree, paced around a laboratory dressed in a red, white and yellow jacket. In black tights with is hands covered by a pair of white gloves. His appearance, or shape rather, gave him a nickname from his rivals; he was known as Doctor Eggman. Why couldn't they just use "Robotnik"? Wouldn't that be a lot shorter and sweet? As this rarely crossed his mind, Dr. Robotnik was waiting impatiently for an experiment of his to complete itself. Something he had gotten from an old college colleague who just kicked the bucket. Apparently Renegate, his former colleague, left a few blue prints and ideas behind in his lab located in Crimson City. Robotnik had gotten a visit, at his _secret_ base, from Renegate's lab assistant who handed the things over because of the deceased doctor's dying wish. Robotnik didn't really understand why he was given these plans, it wasn't like the two were the best of friends, but he wasn't complaining as he grinned evilly to himself. The blueprints consisted of how to put together a magnificent device that could alter one's genetics, but it would take a lot to make this work because in Renegate's notes, he hadn't fulfilled or completed the invention. All his tests had failed, apparently there was a missing component that was needed in order to make it work. The experiment that Robotnik was conducting now, was not his first attempt either, it was actually his twenty-first and he believed that he had found the missing ingredient. If this worked, then he could move forward with the plot he so wanted to set in motion, to take over Station Square. Not that he gave up the whole "dominating the world" thing, but starting with Station Square would just have to do for now, since a certain hedgehog was always getting in his way. Though all of that was about to change, if the experiment ends up being a success.

"No! Please!"

Robotnik stopped pacing as he looked out the lab's wide window and down to the testing area where the subject he was using kept shouting out. The subject couldn't be seen because the device was on and the entire room was filled with a reddish type mist. Not from blood of course, Robotnik didn't like that much gore, it was from the effects of the new component, bone marrow. (All this will be explained later on within the story.) Only a few minutes remained and he would get his results, hopefully this one isn't a dud. It was enough that the other twenty were filed under the "missing person" list and he didn't really need to add another one to it. Suddenly the system shut down, indicating that the procedure was complete and Dr. Robotnik hurried to the window placing both palms of his hands upon it, as if he was going to get a better look. The reddish mist was slowly fading away as he stared intensely at what was about to reveal itself. After a few more seconds the mist was cleared, not completely, but enough for him to see what he had done to that poor innocent twenty year old that worked at the burger stand...Robotnik grinned from ear to ear.

"It worked...it worked, it worked!", he pounded his fists on the window and laughed menacingly.

Now the mist was completely cleared from the room as a white snow rabbit, that resided where the young man used to be, wiggled it's nose and hopped inch by inch. Robotnik rubbed his hands together as so many things went through his mind along with the excitement of him having the chance to move forward with his plan; to finally set it in motion. This new development, alongside the power of his warp machine, is going to be in favor of what he was trying to accomplish. It was time to make a move and he wasn't going to waste any time...it was time to make his way to station square, but there was something he needed to take care of first.

He grinned, "Shadow and Rouge."

His secret base was located about two-hundred miles from Station Square so he would just make a side stop on his way there. Those two had betrayed him long enough and they were going to be the first victims of his wrath. Robotnik set the coordinates within the navigational system of his ship, but didn't know that two unwanted guests were spying on him.

"Blaze...this isn't good.", one of the figures turned to the other and said.

"I suggest we warn Sonic and his friends.", the other figure replied.

"What about the other two?"

"There's not enough time."

The two figures then crept through the darkness they hid in and made their way through Robotnik's ship.

**{scene change}**

_Station Square_

"This way Sonic!"

"A-Amy, wait up...", the blue hedgehog struggled to say as he was holding the hyper-active pink hedgehog's grocery bags.

"You're going to slow! How am I supposed to cook you dinner if the ingredients don't even make it to the house.", she skipped in front of him.

"But I told you that you didn't have to fix dinner. Plus, you're going faster than me because I have all these bags.", he pouted.

"No sir! I'm cooking dinner for you because I accidentally smashed your lunch with my hammer.", Amy turned to him tears in her eyes.

"That wasn't an accident.", he mumbled under his breath as he remembered her deliberately smashing it saying _"Don't eat this fast food crap Sonic! I'll make you something better!"_

"Huh?"

"Nothing.", he sighed as he lowered his head.

After another block, the two finally made it to Amy's apartment building and went on in as she looked for her keys within her pink purse. Sonic wondered when she started to use one, but then he remembered that she just turned sixteen a few months ago, so she must be getting of that age. The pink hedgehog became over joyed as she found the keys to her apartment just as they were walking up to her door.

"Excuse the place, it might be a bit messy.", she blushed a little as she unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Oh it's ok, it can't be as bad as Tails' lab.", Sonic chuckled as he followed her into the apartment.

"Haha! I'm sure! You can't even walk around in that place.", she laughed.

"Where should I put these?", he slightly lifted up the brown bags in his arms.

Amy pointed to the kitchen's bar counter to the right of them, "Right over there."

Sonic nodded as he made his way from her and she started to get excited again. Sonic was actually in her house! It's not like he hadn't been in it before, it was just that, this time...they were alone. Amy's heart started beating so fast as she watched him place the groceries on her counter; this was going to be her chance, her chance to show Sonic how much she's grown over the years and no one was here to interrupt this perfect opportunity. What should she do though? Maybe show the more mature side of her or call out his name to start an adult conversation? Yes! Do that, start with the calling of his name to catch his attention...Amy took a deep breath as she looked over her fury blue hero.

"Sonic.", she blinked a few times surprised because her voice seemed a bit deeper than she remembered.

Maybe she should call his name again, but once she saw that he turned around and seemed a bit shocked but then smiled...it made her heart melt. Why hadn't she called out to him sooner so she could witness that smile of his, the one he had now. Amy blushed as she lowered her eyes and fidgeted with her fingers...she had his attention so now what?

"Sonic...", she giggled softly out.

"Silver!"

Amy's mouth dropped as her eyes widened, "Silver? Silver?! I'm Amy you jerk!"

"Amy.", a voice came from behind her.

"What?!", she yelled as she turned around, but then her attitude quickly changed, "S-Silver?"

It's been three years since she saw the silver hedgehog and here he was standing right in front of her and in her own house...how'd he get in here anyway?

"Silver...", her eyes started to water.

"It's nice to see you too.", he smiled at her.

"Silver!", the pink hedgehog jumped up and gave him the biggest hug he ever had and almost fell over.

"Whoa!"

Sonic laughed, "Don't hurt him now Amy."

"I forgot how energetic you are." Silver managed to speak as Amy's hug cut his air supply.

She finally let him go and took another look at him, "I'm sorry, it's just been so long. We missed you guys…where's Blaze?"

"She went to pay Knuckles and Tails a visit."

"Well that's no fun; we could've all gone together. That would be a much better reunion for all of us wouldn't it.", Sonic walked up to Silver and patted him on his left shoulder.

Silver looked to the right of them, "Unfortunately, this reunion isn't one that we made of our own will."

"Huh?" Amy was confused.

"Is that so…then why?" Sonic gave the silver hedgehog a stern look.

"Something big is coming and we wanted to warn you guys." Silver turned his attention back to his friends.

"Warn us?" Amy suddenly became concerned.

Silver nodded as he walked a few feet away from them towards the kitchen, "Your Doctor Eggman is planning to attack you guys."

Sonic snickered, "Well if it's only Eggman then there's nothing to worry about. I'll take him down like I've always done so many times before."

"That's right!" Amy cheered her hero on.

"Don't you guys get it! If I felt that Sonic could do this alone then there wouldn't be no need for me to come here, now would there. Dr. Eggman has put a new twist to his villainy and it's not going to be a pretty one."

Sonic stopped smiling as he examined his friends' actions, "What is it Silver?"

"He's developed this new device…a horrible device. Apparently he's been testing it on humans and the results have been fatal for them…may the heavens be with their families."

Amy covered her mouth with her right hand in shock as Sonic clenched his fists, "How many?"

"About twenty."

Sonic then banged his right fist on the wall next to him, "Damn that Eggman!"

"But the twenty first victim showed what his machine could do…he completed it."

"What happened?"

"From where Blaze and I stood, we couldn't see the end result very well. We just know that that man's awful cries for help were put to a stop. So he's on his way here to Station Square to fix his rage on you and your friends."

"And the city people?" Amy asked.

Silver shook his head, "I'm not sure, he didn't say anything in regards to the city."

"He might be trying to rule by getting us out of the way." Sonic gritted his teeth.

"That might be the case, but we don't have much time."

"How long do we have?"

"About an hour, I think he's making a detour."

Sonic became curious of this, "To where?"

Silver turned away from them, "He mentioned your friends' Shadow and Rouge names."

"What?! But….that means…!"

"Yes, he's probably gotten to them first, but there wasn't any time to get them and then come here. You have to understand your importance in this cause Sonic."

"Damn it!" Sonic hit the wall again.

"We have to rendezvous with Blaze and the others as soon as possible before he gets here."

Amy took Silver's hand before he turned to walk to her apartment's front door, "Wait Silver, where is it that you guys are trying to take us?"

He turned to face her, "It's a safe place where Dr. Eggman can't get to you guys."

"I don't want to run away." Sonic interrupted.

"I know you don't, but until we find a way to counteract this, there's no other choice."

All of a sudden someone rushed in through the front door, "Silver!"

"Blaze?! What's wrong?"

"That Eggman guy, he's here early!"

"What?! How is that possible?!"

**{scene change}**

Sonic and his friends had made their way out of Amy's apartment and to the edge of Station Square along the beach shore. Knuckles and Tails, who were retrieved by Blaze, soon made their way to where everyone stood. Robotnik's ship could be seen in the distance and it was only a matter of time before the villain made his way into the city.

"So what's the plan?" Knuckles asked anyone who would answer.

"We could ambush him." Sonic said.

"You know that's not going to work, plus it would put all of us at risk. We need to think of something." Blaze replied.

"Maybe I can slow down his ship." Tails spoke as he took out his laptop to type a few things within it.

"Can you do that from this distance?" Sonic asked.

"Sure I can, I just need a great connection from the adapter at my lab and I should be able to hack into his system."

Silver shook his head, "It might not work, and I've seen the inside of that ship. Looks like he made a lot of modifications to it."

"So have I.", smiled Tails.

"He _is_ the genius." Sonic ruffled the, now twelve year old's, hair.

"If that's the case, can you shut down that device as well?" Blaze asked.

Tails shrugged his shoulders, "I would have to get a good look at the device and it's blueprints. I'm sure I've seen something like it before, so it would be easy."

"Guys, we're still talking here and I can clearly see that ship getting closer by the second." Knuckles grumbled.

"Just give me a sec….there! That should buy us some time, but not that much. Eggman did make some, quite impressive, changes to his system like you said Silver. So I suggest that with the time we have, we warn the people of Station Square to take cover before he arrives."

"Ok! Amy and Tails! You two are on townspeople duty. Silver, Knuckles and I are going to try to intercept Eggman before he gets here. Knuckles? Do you think you can glide over close enough?"

Knuckles gave him thumbs up, "No problem."

"And me?" Blaze walked forward.

"Blaze…"

"Hey you guys."

The group turned around to see a familiar face, though not to Blaze and Silver's memory. Upon his right shoulder was a green frog with a collar around it's neck that had something handwritten on the right side of it, "Froggy".

"Big!" Amy gave the lovable giant cat a huge hug, being careful not to squash Froggy of course.

"Hello Amy and the rest of you guys. I saw that Eggman guy's ship from the forest and thought that you were here."

"That's right, can you help us?" Sonic asked.

"Who's the kitty?" Big didn't even hear Sonic ask for his help as he turned to look at Blaze.

She became upset, "Don't call me a kitty you fat cat."

"Well isn't that rude of you. To think that I thought you were a pretty kitty too."

Blaze blushed as she turned from the group frustrated, "Whatever."

"Oh that's right! Big, this is Blaze and that hedgehog over there is Silver."

"Nice to meet you." Silver nodded his head.

"Same.", Big nodded, "Oh! This here is Froggy." he pointed to the green frog on his shoulder.

"Ok enough with the introductions! Don't we have a plan to carry out?!" Knuckles got the group back on track.

"That's right! Big?! You and Blaze try setting up a barrier here at the beach for when Eggman makes his impact."

"Me and him?!" Blaze disliked the idea.

"There's no time for arguing Blaze!" Silver put her in her place.

Blaze didn't say anything after that as Sonic gave the "OK" for everyone to get on their duties. Tails and Amy ran off back towards the city to warn as many people as they could. Sonic ran off on top of the sea towards the direction that Eggman's ship was coming from as Silver levitated right behind him and Knuckles glided. Blaze and Big were left on the beach as both started at each end of the shore digging up the sand and pounding it up to create a wall.

**{scene change}**

Robotnik chuckled as he let his ship fly full speed ahead; he could see Station Square in the distance, but getting closer and closer as the seconds flew by. But he wasn't only amused by his actions, but by the actions of those pesky animals that were trying to always save the day. Robotnik knew that the fox kid hacked inside his system, but only because _he_ let him. It was amusing to watch them attempt to prevent their oncoming demise, so why not make them think that they actually have a chance. Robotnik was sitting within the ship's cockpit with several screen windows popped up on the windshield; he could see everything each of them were doing. The pink hedgehog was with the two-tailed fox below in the city, trying to warn the people, who were soon to become his slaves, uh._..citizens._ Then on another screen were the two cats, one fat and the other a female, who were playing in the sand. This made Robotnik chuckle on the inside, he thought it looked like they were in a giant litter box, but he wasn't that naïve not to know that they were trying to set up a barrier. Last but not least, he looked to another screen to see his nemesis running straight for his ship; this didn't surprise him at all. The silver hedgehog seemed to have join him and the red echidna as well, it would warm one's heart to see all of them working hard together to take down evil. His life would make one hell of a book, Robotnik thought, maybe he should write a few novels when he retires; _if_ he retires.

"_DOCTOR_."

He turned to see one of his battle robots who addressed him, "What is it?"

"_WE WILL BE COMING TO STATION SQUARE SOON. SHOULD WE MAKE THE PREPARATIONS_?"

Robotnik turned his attention back to the screens, "And I thought I would be able to enjoy the show more. Very well then, get the dome ready and take models B through F with you…time to bring them in boys."

"_YES SIR_."

**{scene change}**

Amy and Tails met up unknowingly as they tried to carry out the assignment that was given to them. The two were out of breath as they looked at one another and at the city's people who were now in a panic. What part of "stay calm" didn't these people get?

"How much more of the city do we have to cover?" Amy huffed out.

Tails looked around them, "I'd say about more than half still."

Amy gave out a huge sigh, "At this rate we won't finish before Egghead gets here!"

"We must stay positive. Sonic, Silver and Knuckles are going to take him down. Now let's try this; you take the west side and I'll fly over to the east."

Amy nodded swinging her arms, "Ok got it! We can't let Sonic down!" She clenched her fist as Tails gave her a thumbs up and flew off in the direction of the east side of town.

Amy ran off towards the west and took some alleys that Sonic told her never to take because of them being isolated where no one could keep an eye on her incase something happened. But time was of the essence and these alleys carried a few short cuts into getting where she needed to go. Suddenly she came to a junction and was torn between which way was the right one, even though she's come across it before. The last result was the classic "eny meeny minny moe" method and the end result was left, so she made up her mind and went that way. After about two minutes of running, Amy came to a dead end.

"Darn it! I knew it was the other way."

Amy snapped her fingers and made a quick turn around, or she would've if something wasn't blocking her way. Too shocked to even let out a cry for help, a pair of metal pinchers grabbed hold of both her arms and drew her in. She banged hard up against the robot who wrapped his metal, tentacle-like, arms around her...it then lifted up off the ground and flew off with her.

**{scene change}**

Tails was a few blocks away from the east side of the city and he could see it just ahead, but something bothered him. Ever since him and Amy split up, he's been having this uncomfortable feeling like he was being followed. Dr. Eggman did have a habit of sending out robots whenever he threatened or attacked them, but they hadn't run into any yet. Maybe all the excitement was getting to him; Sonic always tells him that but it's not like he could really help it. Not everyone was like Sonic, who always kept his head in the game and was always the hero. That's why Tails admired him so much, he's like the older brother that he never had and if he could spend every moment with him, he would. Though Sonic doesn't seem to stay in one place for a long period of time. They were surprised when he popped into Station Square just last week! Him and Amy were overjoyed to see the blue hedgehog, but sad as well because they knew that the visit wasn't going to last long. All of a sudden, Tails hit his head on a small branch that happened to be from a tree and this broke his thoughts.

"Ouch.", the little fox rubbed his head with his right hand as he hovered there.

He then took a look at his surroundings and noticed that he passed up his destination, not by much, but still.

Tails chuckled nervously to himself as he rubbed the back of his head with the same hand, "I guess I have to get my head out of the clouds."

Before he could fly off again a strange rustle came from inside the canopy of leaves above the tree. Tails turned to look and couldn't see any movement, but he wondered if a citizen could've made it out here.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer and Tails hovered there with this uneasy feeling coming over him. He squinted his eyes and looked deep within those leaves, scanning for any possible sign of life until his eyes ran passed something. He shifted his eyes back and met with two red dots that seemed to be glowing.

"Oh no."

Tails hurriedly flew off in the opposite direction as the robot shot out of the tree following him. For some reason he knew that there'd be robots, he knew, so why did he let himself be tricked so easily? As much as he didn't want to look back to see if the robot's pursuit of him would be successful, he couldn't help himself and glanced back anyway. It was right on him so Tails decided to speed up to give them some distance apart, at least until he made it to the east side of the city. Though he wasn't expecting for the robot to outstretch it's arms and grab him by both of his tails. He wanted to howl in pain, because that hurt him so much, but how was it possible; his tails had to be spinning at least eighty-five miles per hour. The robot then drew him in and wrapped him up exactly the way the other did with Amy, flying off with the little fox.

**{scene change}**

Sonic, Silver and Knuckles finally made their way to Robotnik's ship, to where they were right below the front deck. Sonic nodded at the other two and they got into position. Silver cupped his hands together and held them out so Sonic could hop from them to the ship. As soon as he felt the force of his jump and lifted off of the boost that Silver provided, Sonic grabbed both Silver and Knuckles' hands to take them with him. The three of them landed kind of hard on the hot, metal surface of the ship, but they had made it. Sonic spotted the cockpit right away, it's not like Eggman switches it up anyway, it's always going to be in the same spot.

"Ok guys, let's get this over with."

"We've got your back man.", Knuckles clenched his fist, ready to start the fight.

"And the device?" Silver referred.

"We'll worry about that when we get to it."

Before Sonic could rush off towards where, he was sure Eggman was located, a fleet of robots dropped out from above and surround them. The two hedgehogs and echidna looked around and wondered where those things came from, shouldn't be too surprising though because they've been in situations like this before.

"Sonic, we'll handle this! You go after Eggman!", Knuckles readied himself for a brawl.

"No!," Silver interrupted, "He can't go alone, he'll need us incase Eggman has that device on him."

Sonic's eyes shifted from the cockpit to the robots and made his decision, "Silver's right. We'll go together, so let's take out this trash quickly!" He smirked as he readied himself for battle as well.

To their surprise, the robots didn't charge at them, instead they all sent out their tentacle arms, which went pass Sonic, and grabbed hold onto Silver and Knuckles. The two looked like there were wrapped up with metal snakes as they struggled to get free and Sonic stood there wondering what was going on. But he knew he had less time to think so he lifted himself in the air, preparing to do a homing attack on the robots that had his friends. However, before he could carry the attack out, the robots jumped over the edge of the ship and Sonic landed back on the metal surface.

"Knuckles! Silver!"

"Now now Sonic, I'm sure they'll be fine."

The blue hedgehog turned around to see the cruel Dr. Eggman, but in the flesh; no machine, no weapon of any kind. Something didn't seem right and Sonic looked at him sternly but kept himself on his toes incase the villain tried anything funny.

"What do you want Eggman?"

"Oh, it's not more so of what I want, but of what _you_ want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok, let me fill you in on what's going on right now. My robots have been given the order to drown your two little friends there. They won't be able to break free of that hold, I've been making a lot of modifications to my precious creations."

"I won't let that happen!"

"Oh well then, here's where you might be at a dilemma because...here I am, right in front of you, in the flesh mind you...and you could save your little Station Square. I'm sure my robots are almost to the ocean's bottom floor now, I enhanced their speed with the likes of yours and it's proven to be phenomenal. Can you tell me something...how long can they hold their breaths?"

Sonic didn't say a word as he gritted his teeth, he had to think and he had to think fast because if he didn't, Knuckles and Silver would be goners. It wouldn't take long to take Eggman down, but he doesn't know how much time he's spent there already. Also, if what Eggman said was true, about the robots enhanced speed, then there was a good possibility that they'll die if he doesn't act now.

"What'll it be Sonic? My defeat, or your friends' lives...you choose. Oh, and just to let you know, there's no air bubbles down there.", he smirked.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at him, "You're going to pay for this."

With that last statement, the blue hedgehog jumped from the ship and headed down towards the sea below, leaving a very satisfied Robotnik smiling.

"Foolish naive animal."

As Sonic descended down, he could see Eggman's robots holding his two friends right below the surface of the ocean. Just enough for them not to be able to get the air they needed; they were torturing them and he didn't like it one bit. He straightened himself up so he would fall faster. As soon as he got a few feet away from them and about to make his move, the robots surfaced and took off away from him. Sonic had to quickly stop himself from falling and to where he could start running on top of the water. His anger blazed as he followed behind those robots and he knew he had to speed this rescue up. But it seemed that the faster he went, the faster those robots went as well. He'd guessed Dr. Eggman wasn't joking when he said that he'd enhanced them with his speed, but let's see if they could really go as fast as they were programmed to go. Sonic kicked himself into high gear and all he was, was a blur to the human eye; he smirked to himself. Though that smirk disappeared when the robots did the exact same thing causing him to grit his teeth. No one was as fast as him, there was no way that Eggman could copy his own special ability.

"Where are they headed anyway?", Sonic peeked around the side of the path they were all running and noticed the shore of Station Square's beach. But something wasn't right, the barrier that Big and Blaze had built was torn down and this made him concerned. At the speed they were going, they would make it to the beach in no time, that way he'll be able to rescue Silver and Knuckles so they could finish the job of taking Dr. Eggman down.

"Sonic!", Knuckles had finally come to.

"Don't worry Knuckles, I'll get you out of there!"

Some feet away, before the shallow tide, the robots stopped instantly and moved out of Sonic's path. He couldn't stop himself fast enough so he passed them up and skidded upon the beach.

"Sonic!", a familiar pink hedgehog's voice rung in his ear.

"Are you alright Sonic?", Tails was there too.

He shook his head as he got to his feet, "Amy? Tails? What are you two doing back here on the beach?"

"Eggman's robots kidnapped us and brought us here!" Amy pouted.

"They got to Big and Blaze as well.", Tails pointed where the two cats laid out unconscious.

Sonic turned his attention back to the robots who held Silver and Knuckles captive and they were still hovering over the surface of the ocean. They finally threw their prisoners on the beach with the rest of them and started to head back to Eggman's ship.

"I'm not done with you yet!", Sonic shouted after he watched his two friends roll up on the beach with Amy and Tails going to tend to them.

"Oh...but I believe you are." Dr. Robotnik's voice came from out of nowhere.

As Sonic tried to do a homing attack, he smashed himself into some invincible shield and almost knocked himself out.

"Sonic?!", Amy screamed as she dropped Knuckles and ran to where Sonic was.

"Thanks, I'm fine," the red echidna grunted as he rubbed his pounding head.

"Ow...what's going on?" Sonic stumbled dizzy as his eyes swirled.

Tails came up beside them along with Knuckles and Silver; he touched the area where Sonic smashed into, "It seems like a very thick glass."

"Can't you fly over it?" Knuckles asked.

Tails nodded his head and then lifted himself in the air at full speed. Only getting about twenty feet into the air until his head hit something hard causing him to grit his teeth and drop back down to where his friends were.

"Didn't work huh?, Knuckles said.

"Poor Tails.", Amy was still caressing a dazed Sonic as Knuckles gave her a "_yeah right_" look.

Sonic finally snapped out of it and hopped to his feet, to Amy's dismay, "What's going on?!"

"It seems like we're trapped." Silver answered his question.

"What? How?"

"I'll tell you how."

Dr. Eggman hovered in one of his mobile ships that he seemed to always fit perfectly in while Sonic ran towards his direction and banged his fist against the glass, "You set me up!"

"Yes yes yes, and you are all trapped inside my dome.", he smiled.

Silver shook his head, "Oh no."

"What? Why did you 'oh no' just now?" Knuckles turned his attention towards Silver.

"This is it...he's going to use that device."

Everyone looked at him astounded and then back to Sonic with worry in their eyes, what were they going to do now?

"That's right! And I'm so proud of it myself. Not only will I be using THAT device but I will also be using a old favorite along with it, to make sure that you are never here to mess up my plans ever again!" Robotnik pushed a button on a detonator he held and a reddish mist started to come from little open particles built into the dome.

Amy grabbed onto Sonic's left arm, "Sonic...are we...are we going to die?"

Sonic didn't want to look down at the young girl and lie to her, but he didn't know exactly what this machine would do, so all he could do was provide hope, "No Amy," he ran his fingers through her hair and looked down at her and smiled, "I wouldn't let that happen."

Tails then jumped into Sonic's arms and cried, "I don't want us to die Sonic, we're supposed to be partners forever and stay going on adventures..."

Sonic watched the young fox cry into his chest and he just held him in his arms, "This isn't the end of us buddy, we'll get out of this, you'll see."

Knuckles watched Sonic with his two friends and then turned the opposite direction to see the red mist starting to fill the space in the corners of the dome first and then creep it's way to where they stood. Was this really the end for all of them?

He smiled softly, "Too bad I didn't get my last match with that darn bat."

"Knuckles..."

"Yeah?", he looked up to see Silver.

The silver hedgehog looked over to where Blaze laid, "He actually got her and Shadow first."

Knuckles felt his heart drop in his chest as Silver ran over to where his friend laid unconscious. Did he hear what he thought he just heard? There was no way Rouge would let Eggman take her down so easily, especially with Shadow there to help her. Suddenly his mind starting flashing pictures of the, once treasure hunter, face and foolish tricks that annoyed him. Her little pet names and flirting she used against him to get what she wanted...why did his eyes suddenly start to feel heavy? Knuckles clenched his fists as he turned in the direction where Eggman hovered; he ran.

"You bastard!" Knuckles punched that end of the dome with all his might.

Eggman chuckled, "I've been called that lots of times mind you."

"Did you do it?!" Knuckles punched again.

"Knuckles..." Sonic left Amy and Tails and ran up to his other friend, "...Knuckles calm down."

"Did you really do it?!" He kept punching.

"Do what, you idiot?" Eggman asked.

"Rouge! "

"Oh! That double-crossing bat. What about her?"

"Did you do it...did you kill her?!"

Amy and Tails gasped as they heard the words that came from Knuckles mouth; he had stopped punching now and his gloves had become stained red from his own blood.

There was silence as the mist was only a few feet away from them now and Eggman grinned slyly, "So quick that she couldn't even get the first few letters of your name out to scream for help."

Knuckles eyes widen as he imagined the horrific image of her demise...and worse, she tried to call out HIS name? Sonic placed his right hand on the echidna's left shoulder as he dropped to his knees dazed.

Silver had gotten Blaze to awake, "What's going on?", she shook her head.

"We were too late." Silver shook his head.

Blaze could see the reddish mist around them, "You mean..."

"Yes."

"Damn it."

"Blaze..."

The lavender cat turned to look him in the eyes, "Yeah?"

"No matter what happens...I um...I love you ok."

"S-Silver...?"

"See you on the other side?"

Blaze smiled softly and then gave him a hug, "See you on the other side."

The red mist then engulfed the side they were on and Sonic huddled the rest of his gang together, they could see the mist getting closer and there wasn't any time left. Amy held onto a distraught Knuckles and Sonic held Tails hand. The three that could think, all exchanged smiles for the last time before they were engulfed with the mist as well.

Eggman laughed in victory, "Finally! Now, for the final part!"

He then took out another detonator and pushed the red button upon that one. Electrical surges could be seen flowing through the outside areas of the dome as the ground beneath it started to rumble. After about two minutes the mist that carried the shape of the dome and it's captives had disappear in an instant.

"Yes! My plan has worked! Sonic and his friends are out of my hair for good! There's no way that they'll be getting out of the place I sent them."

"AND WHERE IS THAT SIR?", one of his robots came to retrieve the remains of rubbish.

"A place that has created a barrier of its own over the years, where no one can get in or out. Our wonderful...Soleanna."

A/N: Yay! So I'm finished with the first chapter, it seemed a bit long and drawn out but the end might be a bit rushed. I get to finally develop it further with the next chapter and I hope you will continue to follow along. Thanks for reading!


	2. ACT 2: Return to Soleanna

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Return to Soleanna**

A/N: Ok, so we left our characters caught in Eggman's trap, saying their last goodbyes to one another before what they believed would be their end. Sorry for the dramatic scene with Knuckles over the whole Rouge thing haha, I just think that's how he would actually react to such news of the flirtatious bat. Anyway, let's see what actually happened to our lovable animal friends shall we.

**ACT 2: Return to Soleanna**

Upon a forest's floor, below it's canopy, laid seven figures spread out some feet between each one of them. Light crept through the trees, which happened to be the rays of sunlight, shining down on one of their faces. The cool breeze went over his body that resulted within him a slight chill and it caused him to open those green eyes. Sonic looked up into the forest's canopy and saw as much of the blue sky as he could see. What had just happened; was he dreaming or was he dead? He just laid there and blinked his eyes, but something he saw surprised him when he shut his eyes and then opened them...eyelashes? There was no memory within his head of him ever having eyelashes; Sonic sat himself up slowly. His torso felt a lot longer than he remembered and so did his arms and legs. He then looked down at his legs and noticed that they were covered by a pair of blue jeans, though his shoes seemed to look the same.

"What's going on...?" , he stopped as he was passing his hands across the grass he laid on and actually _felt_ the grass.

Sonic quickly pulled his hand up to where he could see it and became speechless as his mouth laid agape; no glove...a hand. Fingers and flesh resided on his left hand instead of his usual white glove which probably covered a blue furry hand. He picked up his right hand and it was the same as the left, fingernails and all along with the peach-colored flesh. Sonic started to freak out as he slowly drew the new pairs of hands up to his face and he didn't feel his fur at all...flesh.

"No...", he rubbed his hands over his head and passed it through hair, which was the only part he could feel where hair was actually at on his body.

Sonic started to shake all over and quickly looked around him and noticed his friends came with him. One by one, they started to awake from the temporary slumber of their trip and Sonic started to become even more surprised. It wasn't only him that this change was put on, but them as well...they were human.

"Sonic?", he turned to see a pink haired girl call his name.

"Amy?", he watched as she slowly stood up.

Amy stood about five feet in height and she was a skinny girl with a sleeveless pink sundress on that had a white trim at the bottom; it came down to right above her knees. Even though she was sixteen years old, she had some curves and you could see the development in her breasts. Green eyes, milk skin and pink hair that was in a bob cut; her shoes happened to be the same, just like his were.

"Sonic is that you?", Amy walked slowly over to him.

Sonic decided to get up on his feet and noticed that he stood about six feet in height, twenty years of age and about a hundred and thirty pounds. His chest was filled out into a plain white t-shirt that he wore and so were his arms in the shirt's short sleeves. Blue jeans upon his legs with his regular shoes on his feet. Now his hair was medium in length and hung right above his shoulders; blue in color with his green eyes.

He chuckled nervously, "I-I guess so..."

All of a sudden Amy ran up to him and gave him a hug, "We're alive!"

"Yeah...yeah we are."

"Are you kidding me?!"

Sonic turned to look at this tanned twenty year old who stood five foot eight with long red dreads that hung all the way down his back and stopped to the back of his thighs. He wore a black muscle shirt and his muscles were twice as big as Sonic,'s while his legs were clothed with gray jeans; his eyes violet in color.

"Knuckles?"

The, once echidna, turned to look at Sonic, "Whoa, not too bad Sonic. But can you believe this?!"

"I never imagined you as a human before, but if I had, I guess it'd be what I'm looking at right now. But this is crazy...is this what Eggman's machine did to us?"

Amy looked over at Knuckles and her eyes accidentally hovered over his muscular arms and she blushed without even realizing it.

"Whoa Amy, aren't you a cutie haha, and your cheeks are pink. Is that makeup?", Knuckles stared her down.

"Huh? My cheeks are pink?", she finally realized what happened.

"Sonic!", Sonic felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist, giving him a hug from behind.

He knew that voice as he turned back to look down, "Tails?"

Tails was about five feet in height, the same as Amy, with peach-colored skin as well. The twelve year old had short shaggy hair that was amber in color with the ends being white, very unusual if you didn't know him when he was a fox. His blue eyes shined as he wore a blue hoodie and khaki cargo shorts; his shoes remained the same.

"Yep! Isn't this cool!"

"How can you say that?!", Knuckles snapped at him.

"Well to think that Eggman came up with such technology to bend one's genetics is amazing! I've wanted to do such an experiment but I figured it was beyond my years but this..."

"You're such a nerd!" Knuckles grabbed the boy and put him in a headlock as he ruffled his already shaggy hair.

"Cut it out Knuckle-head.", Sonic pulled Tails out of Knuckles' grip.

"Seems like the shock left you guys already...so predictable."

The four of them turned to see this tall eighteen year old that was six foot one in height and about a hundred and twenty-five pounds. He had long silver hair that stopped down the middle of his back and gold colored eyes. His skin was tanned as well and he wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans upon his legs. Next to him stood a tall girl that was six feet about a hundred and fifteen pounds. Her skin was that of milk while her long lavender hair hung past her backside with the ends being purple and bangs that hung down right above her eyes. She wore a dark purple cami with a pair of blue jean shorts that came up to the middle of her thigh; eyes gold in color.

"Silver? Blaze?"

"It's us.", Silver replied.

"So...this is what Eggman's machine did?", Sonic spoke.

Silver nodded, "It appears so. But not only that, I can sense that we're not in Station Square anymore."

"Yeah I bet.", Knuckles looked at their surroundings.

"So...where are we?", Amy asked.

Sonic looked around and got this feeling, "This place...seems familiar."

"Whoa...what a ride..."

Everyone turned to look at this twenty-one year old, caramel skinned guy who stood six feet in height, a hundred and seventy pounds which was mostly made up of muscle, which no one could miss. He was twice as big as Knuckles and had his dark violet hair in a buzz cut with yellow colored eyes. He wore a pink t-shirt and white jeans upon his legs; same shoes with a green frog on his shoulder.

"Big? You too?" Amy walked over to the dizzy man.

"Yeah...but we're ok.", he shook his head.

"Fat cat?", Blaze's left eye twitched.

Big had his right hand upon his head as he looked over at her by the call that was meant for him, he smirked as his eyes softened, "Hey pretty kitty."

She blushed instantly and turned away from the group, "Whatever."

"Now that everyone is accounted for, can you confirm where we are?", Knuckles asked.

"Not exactly sure.", Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"You guys got to be kidding me...", a voice spoke that they couldn't see, "...open your eyes, doesn't this all look _too_ familiar."

All of a sudden, two people jumped from the trees and landed right infront of their group; a man and a woman. The man was six foot one a hundred and thirty pounds, muscular chest and arms as he wore a fitted red t-shirt and black jeans; looked to be 25 years of age. His hair was black, short and spiked with crimson red highlights and red colored eyes; peach skin. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest next to a twenty-one year old woman, five foot six in height and about a hundred and twenty five pounds, mostly from her big breasts that stretched the sleeveless pink halter top she wore. She was a lighter tan than Knuckles and Tails as she wore a black mini skirt with white boots, the tip with a pink shaped heart. Her hair was white blonde in a pixie cut and her eyes were teal in color; right hand resting on her right hip.

"Welcome back to Soleanna.", she grinned.

"R-Rouge...", Knuckles couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the woman.

"Soleanna?", Sonic looked around surprised.

"Shadow...", Silver said under his breath.

Knuckles had slowly walked up to the one who was once a bat and his all time rival, "Long time no see echidna and might I say, it was worth the wait.", she winked at him.

Suddenly Rouge became shocked by Knuckles quick embrace of her; she could feel his muscular arms around her slim waist as he hugged her. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved feeling his body up against hers, no matter how perverted it sounded. But this freaked her out and she froze as everyone stared. Realizing that his body reacted on it's own, Knuckles quickly pulled himself away from Rouge, nearly pushing her over.

"What was that for you idiot?!", She yelled at him while catching her balance.

"I accidentally tripped, that's all batgirl!"

"Oh is that right! You held on pretty tight and accurate for that to be an accident!" Rouge snapped back.

"Are you trying to say that I did that intentionally?!"

The two were at each other's throats again, it didn't matter what form they were in. Shadow rolled his eyes as he walked over to Sonic and the rest of the gang.

"Shadow...is it true? We're back in Soleanna?", Sonic asked as he looked at his surroundings again.

Shadow nodded his head, "Yeah, this is the forest of Soleanna."

"But why would Eggman teleport us here?", Tails asked.

"Apparently after Lord Regis passed, the royal counsel had a barrier set up around the whole region of Soleanna. Something the Princess saw in a dream that caused panic, so in order to prevent such catastrophic events, nothing can get in or out of Soleanna."

"If that's the case, how'd Eggman manage to get us here?", Sonic crossed his arms over his chest.

Shadow hunched his shoulders, "You know the Doctor better than anyone, he always finds a loophole somewhere."

Sonic gritted his teeth, "Damn it."

Suddenly there was a rumble that came from his stomach that startled him, "W-was that me?"

Shadow smirked, "As a human, your hunger grows. Let's go."

"Where?", asked Amy.

"Our place."

Shadow ran off to the West with Sonic and the others following behind, expect Rouge and Knuckles who were still at each other's throats. Big shook his head as he grabbed both of them and threw each one over his shoulder, then ran behind the rest of the gang.

**{scene change}  
**  
The nine of them entered the renovated old castle of Soleanna that was constructed into a small town. Shadow lead them through a marketplace that held a few stands, each offering something different to the passersby. The seven of them that just arrived stared in awe at the scenery before them; when did this old castle go through such a change and why? It seemed that the little town was quite populated as well, maybe for those who didn't want to live in the new city or just the plain city. The group passed houses and huts and then came to the edge of the market where a brook tended to run; right passed it was a stone-house that looked like it was once apart of the old castle. Shadow pointed directly at it, that's where they were going, that is where they were going to stay for who knows how long. It only took about ten minutes to make it there as Shadow turned the front door's knob and lead everyone in. It seemed like the house already came furnished because there was no way Shadow and Rouge could find decorations like that that fast.

"Wow, nice place!", Amy's eyes shined as she looked at the chandler that was hanging over the wooden dining table.

"Did you guys get all this?", Knuckles looked up and around.

Shadow shook his head, "It came like this."

"How'd you manage to afford it?", Amy brushed her hand over the couch.

"Apparently some family abandoned it some years back, we just dusted and cleaned up a bit.", Rouge was making her way to the kitchen, "Would anyone like something to drink?"

"Would you happen to have orange juice?", Tails followed behind her.

Rouge turned to look down at him and smiled, "Well aren't you a cutie, we sure do."

As she took tails by the hand and led him into the kitchen, Shadow watched the others take a seat on dining chairs, the couch and lounge chairs.

"So, how many rooms does this baby have?", Knuckles propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Four.", Shadow replied.

"Oh? So how will we be splitting this up?", Sonic asked.

"You decide that for yourselves, but I share my master bedroom with no one."

Knuckles quickly removed his feet, "What?! But then that only leaves three bedrooms."

"Actually two because the girls are going to share one.", Shadow replied.

Rouge and Tails were coming back from the kitchen when she heard Shadow's last comment, "What?!"

Shadow crossed his arms, "Problem?"

"I thought I was getting my own room as well!"

Blaze snickered, "Thanks for letting us know that you don't want to bunk with us."

Rouge sighed, "You got to be kidding me."

"I agree!", Knuckles nodded.

Rouge smirked, "Oh you do, do you? How about this Shadow, let's change the bunking arrangement and you let the echidna bunk with me." Rouge winked at Knuckles who immediately blushed.

"W-what are you saying?!"

Sweat dripped down Sonic's face, "Rouge please! There are children around!"

Shadow sighed, "My house, my rules. So just deal with it and if you want the echidna that bad, you two meet up out of our sight for heaven's sake."

Knuckles blushed harder, "No way!"

Rouge burst out laughing, "I was just joking! Ok, come on girls, I'll show you to _our_ room.", her left eye twitched once she turned to lead them upstairs.

"I guess that leaves Knuckles, Tails, Big, Silver and I." Sonic said.

"One room can hold two and the other three." Shadow informed them.

"Big and I can take one.", Silver spoke up.

"What? Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I'm sure you three wouldn't want to be separated, so I'll bunk with Big here and keep you guys' circle intact."

Sonic smiled, "It's ok, we're all friends here."

Tails almost frowned until Silver spoke again, "Yeah, but not as close as you guys. It's no problem at all."

Big nodded, "I feel the same. You three stick together."

Sonic didn't push the issue further as he nodded and gave them a thumbs up, "Thanks guys."

Tails gave a big smile, "Yeah! You two are awesome!"

Shadow stretched out his arms, "Now that that's settled, let me show you to your rooms."

As the five guys followed Shadow upstairs, what was said earlier just hit him. Soleanna was under a barrier that couldn't be broken from the inside or the outside; how were they going to get back home and back to their original forms? Also, the Princess saw something in a dream...? Wait, the Princess? Elise? How long has it been since he's seen her, four years? It's not like she remembered who they were, with that last encounter, it turned back time like those events never happened. Though Sonic and his friends remembered, maybe it was because of the special abilities that they each held. But it would be nice to meet up with her again, he thought as Shadow opened up the door where him, Knuckles and Tails were staying.

**{scene change}**

The room the girls shared was quite big and Shadow had already added two more beds to the one that Rouge had. When did he do this, Rouge didn't even know how he found the time to do so.

"Wow, this room is quite big.", Amy chose the bed next to the window.

Blaze snickered, "Pretty selfish of you not wanting to share."

"Oh that!", Rouge chuckled nervously, "I was joking!"

"Of course you were." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"But she was willing to let Knuckles." Amy winked as she giggled.

Rouge laughed, "Now you know that I'm a flirt and I love to pick at that echidna's brain."

"You shouldn't play with his feelings like that." Blaze replied.

"Oh come on, it's just called having a little fun. Plus, Knucks has no feelings." Rouge brushed off the comment.

Amy then thought about the last thing that happened before they were knocked out and transported here, "Well, I wouldn't say that."

"Enough with him alright, let's get some good girl-talk in.", Rouge changed the subject.

"Girl talk?" Blaze looked confused.

Amy giggled as she jumped up and down on her bed, "Finally! I've been dying to talk ever since we've gotten here!"

"Me too! It's only been Shadow and I, so you can imagine how's that been."

Amy laughed, "Poor you!"

Rouge then slyly grinned, "So uh...what do you think of your new bodies?"

Amy looked down at herself and then at Rouge, "Well, I think I'm cute. I never imagined myself with this kind of face though. Or these." she patted on her breasts.

Blaze blushed embarrassed, "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Haven't you felt your breasts before?", Amy looked at her confused.

"No indeed not!", Blaze turned away from them.

Rouge smirked, "Oh that's right, 'Princess' hasn't had any girlfriends before, just that silver hedgehog."

"Aw, but they do make such a cute couple Rouge!", Amy smiled.

Blaze blushed, "C-couple? Silver and I?"

Rouge shook her head, "I think she'd look better with that cat."

"Big? But they just met?" Amy disagreed.

Blaze didn't understand what was going on, how did this conversation come about? Was this what they were referring to as "girl-talk"?

"Speaking of couples," Rouge was changing the subject again, "what do you think about the guys' new look?"

Amy blushed, "Well..."

"And not Sonic, I can guess what you think about him.", Rouge rolled her eyes.

Amy pouted, "Well that's not fair!"

"Shadow's hot right?", Rouge winked at her.

Amy giggled, "Now that you mention it, he is, but you have to be into that bad boy dark type."

"That's if you want to live on the edge baby.", Rouge rolled her hips as she walked over to the mini refrigerator in the left corner of the room.

Amy giggled, "You're crazy. Oh!" Amy blushed.

"What is it?", Rouge walked back with a bottle in her hand.

"What's that?", Blaze asked.

Rouge looked down at the bottle in her hands, "This? This here is some of my favorite wine."

Amy shook her head, "Oh no, we can't have that Rouge! We're underage."

Rouge popped the top off, "Oh come on, you're sixteen and eighteen and I'm twenty-one. Technically I can count as your legal guardian."

Amy slyly smiled, "Well I haven't tried it before, it wouldn't hurt."

"What?!", Blazed became surprised.

"That a girl!", Rouge smiled as she took a swig of the wine straight from the bottle and passed it to the pink-haired teen.

"Are you crazy?! You can't give her that!"

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Oh relax Princess, there's only like seven percent of alcohol in this."

Amy sniffed the rim of the bottle and the aroma kind of made her dizzy but it smelled so good. She then took a quick gulp and handed the bottle back to Rouge as her throat slightly burned.

Rouge laughed, "Don't worry kid, it's normal for a first timer. Princess?", she offered to Blaze.

"No thank you.", the lavender-haired young woman turned away.

Rouge hunched her shoulders, "Suit yourself." After she took another swig she addressed Amy about her previous outburst, "Hey Amy, weren't you about to tell us something?"

"Hm?", her cheeks were already turning pink, "Oh! We were talking about the guys right, well I have a slight confession."

"Is it about Sonic? Cause if it is, spare us the knowledge that we already hold now."

Amy narrowed her eyes at her, "No, it's not about my dear Sonic. But...when we first got here...I kind of..." She started to blushed, "...checked out Knuckles' body."

"What?! No way! That echidna is rocking one hot body though.", Rouge whistled.

Amy laughed, "I know right! I mean Sonic is cute and all but Knuckles just has that body that just makes you want to..." Amy cut herself off as she blushed.

Rouge laughed, "Well I'll be, I didn't know you had that in you."

"Oh but Silver has gorgeous hair!" Amy continued.

"Oh and a very nice butt too!", Rouge high-fived the pink-haired teenager.

Blaze started to become very uncomfortable, embarrassed and angry all at the same time and she didn't know why. They shouldn't be talking about their friends like that, they were all only friends...right? She suddenly remembered what Silver had told her before that red mist hit them...he loved her; Blaze felt her cheeks get hot.

"Oh oh! Someone is thinking about some naughty things." Rouge nudged Amy as she pointed over at Blaze.

"What?! Me?! Not at all!"

"Sure you aren't. Oh! And Big...that one has bigger muscles than anyone here!"

Amy chimed in, "Yeah! Even if he has that thuggish look going on."

Blaze shook her head, "How can you two speak like that about them. Aren't they your friends?"

Amy and Rouge looked at her, "Yeah so? Why are you being so uptight?"

"I'm not uptight! I just don't think it's..."

"What? You mean to tell me that you haven't been attracted to a friend before? Even if it's Silver?", Rouge asked.

Blaze, "No I...," she thought to herself, "I uh...don't know."

She truly didn't know if there was a time where she actually found someone attractive, especially Silver. They've been friends for quite some time and she can't recall if it crossed her mind, at least not until that last minute "_I love you_" from him. Silver wasn't unattractive and he was kind of cute, but to say that she liked him was pushing it even though she did blush when he confessed. But blushing could mean a lot of things, not necessarily love right?

"Well there's only one answer if you have to think about it." Amy took another gulp of wine.

"What's that?"

"That you're attracted to your dear friend." Rouge winked at her.

There was no way that was true, Blaze thought as flashes of Silver's face popped up into her head. All different moods and personalities that made her angry and made her happy, could it be indeed true? Maybe these girls were just trying to physic her out, they had no idea what they were talking about, especially since they were drinking.

**{scene change}  
**  
After the guys got settled in their rooms, they had met back in the living room to discuss their plan as far as getting back home. Sonic sat on the couch alongside Knuckles and Tails, while Big sat on the right side of them on the love seat alongside Silver; Shadow stood as he rested his back against the wall and arms crossed over his chest.

"You think you can do it Tails?", Sonic referred to the little boy.

Tails hunched his shoulders, "I'm not sure. It'll take some time to find the same loophole to get home. My brain isn't working as it usually does."

"That's because by turning us human, we were also stripped of our special abilities." Shadow informed them

"No wonder you hadn't suggested chaos control." Sonic thought aloud.

"Yes, but even if it were possible, it would be useless against the barrier. Our only hope would be to find that same loophole the doctor used to bring us here."

"I guess we have no choice but to wait it out huh, at least until Tails can figure it out." Knuckles said.

"Just leave it to me." The twelve year old smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

"So...what do we do in the mean time?" Silver asked.

Shadow hunched his shoulders, "Just wait it out and get used to these new bodies."

"Do you guys happen to have a supercomputer?", Tails asked.

"No… it's not like we've been here forever. We just arrived some hours before you all did."

"But you managed to get this house.", Tails pouted.

"Yeah, we landed right next to it."

Sonic and Knuckles looked at Shadow stupidly, "So uh…it's not like you guys went searching for it."

"That's beside the point.", Shadow closed his eyes and turned his head away from them.

"Well, in order for me to get started, I'm going to need a supercomputer. Once I have that and make a few calculations and estimates, I can give a timeframe of when we'll be able to go home."

"That a boy Tails!", Sonic ruffled his hair.

Shadow nodded, "Alright then, we'll make sure to head into the city tomorrow."

"Why can't we go right now? It's just a hop, skip and a jump over that brook right.", asked Knuckles.

"No, not that little marketplace. We would need to go through Soleanna City and get to the New City to purchase the parts that Tails needs. You won't find anything technical like that in this country town."

"I'm guessing the journey will be a good walk then.", Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Shadow nodded, "Now you're getting it."

There was rumbling noise once again from Sonic's stomach causing him to grasp it and blush a little, "I guess my human stomach is still telling me that I'm hungry."

"You're not the only one.", Big was laid back with arms spread out and over the loveseat.

"Do you guys have anything to eat Shadow?", Tails asked as he held his stomach as well.

"Yes, but…"

"Everything would have to be cooked.", the guys looked in the direction of the stairs and saw the girls coming down to join them.

"Oh yeah, then get to cooking batgirl.", Knuckles snickered.

"Not a chance Knucklehead, how about we go out to eat instead." Rouge put her left hand on her hip and smiled.

**{scene change}**

The sun was setting as the gang had gone out into the marketplace to grab something to eat. The few hours that Rouge and Shadow had arrived there before Sonic and his friends, they helped a food shack owner out and was given some complimentary vouchers to use on their next visit. It was located a few miles down and beside the brook, thankfully the man didn't close shop and he was so happy to see that they had brought friends with them. He mostly served fish, to Big's liking, but he had other little things too, like French fries, hamburgers and hot dogs. The gang was a bit iffy at first, but realizing that they were indeed human now, it was kind of ok to go ahead and try this type of food. Big had ordered baked fish with some fries on the side, traditional fish and chips dish, with a soft drink. Silver and Tails decided to do a few hot dogs along with a side of fries. Everyone else had a hamburger with fries, all made the same way since this was their first time trying the human cuisine. They shared two wooden tables that was provided by the owner and sat down next to the brook with their plates and gathered into different conversations. At one table there was Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and Amy. At the other there was Big, Knuckles, Rouge and Tails.

"This is so weird.", Silver turned to Blaze.

"Yeah I know. But I'm sure we'll get through this. These guys always figure a way out of something.", Blaze bit into her hamburger cautiously.

Silver chuckled, "I don't think it's going to attack you."

"I-I know…I just…", she blushed.

"So how'd things go with the girls?", he bit into his hotdog.

Blaze sighed, "I can't believe that I'm staying with such women. I never knew women could be so…vulgar."

Silver almost choked on his hotdog trying so hard not to laugh, "Vulgar?"

"They were doing this…this _girl talk_ thing. It made me feel so uncomfortable."

"Listen Blaze…", Silver placed his right hand on her left, "…you only have to deal with it for the time being ok. Everything's going to be fine and I'm going to be right here with you ok. Just don't let whatever they tell you, get to you…besides…"

She froze when she felt his hand on hers, "Besides what?"

He removed his hand, "A little girl-talk might do you some good."

"What?!"

As Blaze started to throw fries at Silver, Amy looked over at Sonic who was watching the sunset rays and colors shine on the surface of the brook. She wondered if he was deep in thought or that he was just admiring the beautiful view that nature set before them. To hell with nature, she wanted him to focus his attention on her.

"Sonic?"

He turned her way, "Yeah Amy?"

"How do you um…l-like our human forms?", she asked nervously.

Sonic looked at her confused, "Um…I'm not sure. They're a bit different but they're not too bad I guess."

"Oh…not too bad…well I think that um…that they fit us pretty well. Also that you…that you uh…", she started stumbling over her words as she blushed more.

"Haha, you think I look goofy right?", Sonic laughed.

"NO!" Everyone turned to look at her because of her outburst. This caused her to lower herself in her seat as everyone went back to their conversations. She continued, "No, I-I wasn't going to say that you look silly at all. In fact…I think you look very handsome in your human form, not that you weren't as a hedgehog, but still…in your…human form…", she said unable to look at him.

Sonic looked at Amy as she blushed so red in the face, he found it so cute. He knew the girl had a crush on him for the longest but he didn't want to fully acknowledge it. Though, what's going to happen now that she's starting to get older and older as the years go by; she's finally sixteen and he can clearly see her developing into a very beautiful young woman.

"Thanks Amy. You're very pretty as well." Sonic smiled at her softly.

Amy's eyes widened as she quickly looked up at his smiling face. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Sonic just called her pretty, and it can't be mistaken for anyone else because he was looking directly at her! As much as she wanted to jump up and down like the school girl she was, Amy remembered that she had promised herself that she would start acting like the mature young lady that Sonic deserves.

"Thank you.", she smiled softly, though on the inside she pictured herself jumping on him and giving him a big kiss.

At the other table, Big had placed Froggy on the ground to hop around the brook for a little bit as he ate his fish. Tails was munching on his third hotdog and fourth soda, almost on a sugar rush, as Rouge and Knuckles sat in silence.

"So Big…", Tails munched, "…do you feel any different as a human?"

Big thought to himself, "Uh…to tell you the truth…I think I feel a lot smarter than when I was a cat."

"Really? What a coincidence, 'cause I feel a lot dumber now that I'm a boy."

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Hey! How about we have a contest?"

"A contest of what?"

"Eating contest. Your hotdogs to my fish."

"You're on!"

The two jumped up from their table and ran back to the shack to order however many of each dish that they would eat. Knuckles and Rouge were left alone as the sun was almost completely set now.

"So…" Knuckles started, "…how do you like being human?"

Rouge smiled at the fact that the, once echidna, was trying to break the ice between them, "You mean for the few hours that I've been a human?"

"I was just asking, no need to be sarcastic.", he said as he munched on his hamburger not wanting to further the conversation.

Rouge wanted to kick herself a little, why did she always have to do that when it came to him, "It's been…different, but…it's ok. You?"

Knuckles didn't turn to look at her, "Same here."

The two were silent again as they both looked out at the brook and the sun was finally down as the reflection of the stars resided on it's surface. It was something quite beautiful, and Knuckles noticed that the two goofballs didn't come back to the table yet.

"Uh…Rouge? Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"We're already on a date hotshot, so ask something else.", she teased.

"No we're not!" This time everyone turned to look at him and he sank back into his chair embarrassed.

Rouge laughed, "I'm just fooling around. What is it?"

"Nevermind.", he said.

"Oh no, this is not how we do things echidna. Just ask me whatever it is that you want to ask me."

Knuckles rested his arms on the table but looked to the brook still, "What exactly happened when Eggman captured you guys?"

"Huh? The same thing that happened to you guys I guess. Trapped in a dome with some red gas and we were out like lights."

"I know but…did you feel like it was the end? Like your life was about to be taken away from you and…you had so many regrets in life that you just didn't get time to fix."

Rouge knew the tone in his voice was sentimental and she didn't do too well with sentimental, it made her feel uncomfortable and her heart found itself aching for him, like she could read the way he felt at that moment when they got captured.

"I um…I'm not sure. I guess so, but I knew that idiot didn't have the guts to kill us just like that."

Knuckles smirked, "You know…Eggman told me something before he put us under. Now feel free to answer truthfully or you don't have to answer at all but…it's been bothering me for some reason."

"What is that?", she sipped her soda.

Knuckles coughed, "He said that um…you called out someone's name, b-before you went under."

Rouge blinked a few times, "Did he now?"

"More specifically…he said you called out…m-my name…"

Rouge's heart skipped a beat as she heard those words come out of his mouth; she blushed nearly choking on the soda she was drinking, "Y-your…"

Knuckles turned to look at her, his expression was a serious one, "Is that true or was Eggman pulling my leg?"

Rouge smiled slyly as she stared him down, "Oh but of course, I believe I scream your name out every night while I dream. You know I can't get enough of some red echidna."

He snickered as he turned away from her, "You know what, instead of taking my question as a joke, you could've just said that the idiot was full of crap!" Knuckles stood up and was about to walk away until he turned back to her, "And you know what, I'm kind of glad that my name wasn't the last word on your lips because now, I have nothing to be worried about."

Rouge stood up as he turned away, "Oh come on Knucks, I was just joking around. You know how much I like to tease you."

The red dreaded man didn't say a word as he continued down the path to get back to the marketplace and back to the house they were staying in. Rouge chuckled nervously as she sat back down in her seat and played around with her half-eaten hamburger. Her phony smiled started to slowly fade away as she remembered how she felt when Eggman indeed captured her and Shadow. She was scared and didn't know what was going to happen, it was like Knuckles said, like her life was about to end and she had so many regrets. Rouge could see herself banging her fists against that hard glassed dome that they were trapped in and the only individual she could think about…the biggest regret that she felt in life besides her days as a thief…_"Knuckles!"_

"You know…"

Amy startled her as she held her chest, "What?! What is it?"

"Maybe you shouldn't tease him as much. It can hurt his feelings."

"Look Amy, like I told you before, that echidna has no feelings."

Amy smiled softly, "Well I beg to differ because Eggman made us believe that he killed you and Shadow."

"Yeah the Doctor's a jerk, so what's your point."

"My point is not in what Eggman made us believe, but in how Knuckles reacted when he heard that Eggman killed _you_."

Rouge snickered, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just putting it out there. You might not care about what happens to him, but all of us know, for a fact, he certainly cares about what happens to you."

Amy walked back over to her own table as the gang started to clean up their mess from their recent meal. Rouge sat there in silence alone as she was too stunned to contemplate the words that Amy, that pink-haired sixteen year old kid, just spoke to her.

A/N: Hey! So how'd you guys like ACT 2? I know I know, I'm building on this Knu/Rou thing and I'm sorry, but this is another one of my favorite pairings. Others will soon follow during the story and next our favorite Soleanna Princess will be finally showing up, yay! It's kind of difficult to keep up with all nine characters though, but I promise, everyone will have a chapter to shine. I'm just kicking things off right now, thanks for the reviews if you left any and if not, please do. I'm also always open for new ideas to help with the story plot. Thanks and see you guys next chapter! ^_^


	3. ACT 3: Queen Elise?

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Return to Soleanna**

A/N: Hey guys! So we left the last episode with a little bit of drama like always lol. But I won't be spending too much time on last chapter's recap. So here is ACT 3 and the entrance of the second main character!

**ACT 3: Queen Elise?**

_"I don't care what happens to the world! I don't want to forget!"_

"You have to do this Elise."

Sonic awoke from his slumber where he dreamed of that moment four years ago. The thing is, he hadn't had that dream in awhile, so why now? He turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling above as he thought about what had really happened that day. Elise had her duties to her people, but all and all...he didn't want her to forget either. Sonic wanted their journey to remain, they had learned so many things from one another and at that moment...she had lost it all. He sighed as he pictured the smiling face of the girl whom he had rescued time and time again, sometimes more than once in one day! She caused him a lot of trouble, but he didn't mind, he was used to the fact of being bothered, it's just...something about her made him...

"Sonic?"

Sonic's thoughts were broken as he sat himself up and looked at the one who addressed him, "Yeah Tails?"

The young boy rubbed his eyes as he sat up in the twin-sized bed right across from the one Sonic was in, "I figured you were awake."

"You know me, always the early riser. But it looks like you could use some more sleep.", he chuckled.

Tails shook his head, "No thanks. My stomach had me up all night."

"I wonder why, I'm sure it had _nothing_ to do with you and Big's little eating contest.", Sonic winked at him.

Tails blushed as he chuckled nervously, "Uh...well..."

"I smell something good."

Tails and Sonic turned to see Knuckles who had sat up, but eyes still closed, "Good morning to you too."

"Sonic! Knuckles! Tails! Breakfast is ready!" All three heard the voice of Amy calling from the kitchen downstairs.

"I guess you're not the only early riser." Tails chuckled as the three of them got out their beds and made their way out of the room they shared.

"Morning." They ran into Big and Silver in the hallway.

Tails was all smiles, "Good morning you cheater."

Big smirked, "Cheater? It's not my fault that your stomach isn't fully developed yet."

"Race you to the kitchen!" Tails egged on as he sprinted down the stairs.

"H-hey! No fair! Who's the cheater now?!" Big went right after him.

Sonic shook his head, "I can't believe those two, but it seems like Tails found himself a new best friend. How's it going Silver?" The three behind walked down the stairs one after the other.

Silver shrugged his shoulders, "As good as it can get I guess. I slept alright. What about you guys?"

"Like a rock." Knuckles pounded on his chest with his right fist.

"Okay I guess."

When the three of them made it downstairs to the dining area, they noticed that everyone was already seated and eating. It was a huge rectangular table that they sat at and there was a chair for each person present. Shadow sat at the only seat that was at the head of the table and starting from the left to the right was Rouge, Amy, Sonic and then Tails. Crossing over to the other side of the table, there was Big, Silver, Blaze and then Knuckles who wasn't that thrilled about sitting right across from Rouge. Though the table was big in size, there wasn't a feast set upon it; a plate of pancakes, a plate of eggs (brown), a plate of tofu and some cartons of milk and orange juice. Everyone was able to get at least two pancakes and two spoonful of eggs with a small serving of tofu. Rouge and Amy had cooked all that they had in the fridge that could be used as breakfast.

"This tastes great!" smiled a happy Tails, mouth full of pancakes.

"I'll say, compliments to the chef." Knuckles winked at Amy.

She blushed, "Oh! It was nothing, Rouge did half the work along with me."

"Oh don't downplay yourself sweetie, you know that I just basically sat on the sideline." Rouge playfully batted her eyelashes which caused Amy to giggle.

"Now that I can believe." Knuckles said underneath his breath.

Rouge facial expression changed as she stared at the echidna, "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

Shadow put a halt to the confrontation immediately, "You two shut up, I don't need this early in the morning."

Knuckles and Rouge became silent as they continued to eat their breakfast and not even look at each other. Sonic wanted to laugh but he didn't want to piss Shadow off, but it was funny because he seemed like he was the parent in all this. I mean sure he was the oldest one there but still, it was pretty entertaining to witness.

"So what time are we going into the city?" Tails asked Sonic.

"You're going into the city?" Amy turned her attention to Sonic and Tails.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah. We need to gather some equipment that might aid Tails in finding a solution in getting us back home."

"Really now? Can he do that?" Blaze asked amazed.

"Sure he can!" Sonic ruffled the kid's hair, "He's the smartest guy I know."

"That's good news! We'll assist in going to the city too." Silver volunteered.

"Oh great, you guys go and get your parts. I can take these girls shopping." Rouge spoke.

Amy's eyes turned into hearts, "S-shopping!"

"Oh yes honey. Finest clothes in Soleanna." Rouge laid back in her chair and crossed her right leg over her left as she grinned.

Amy then looked at her suspiciously, "You do mean _shopping_ right? As far as _purchasing_ the items, not taking them."

Rouge looked at her annoyed, "Are you seriously asking me that? I've been clean for awhile, sheesh! Of course we're going to buy." Rouge's right eye twitched.

"Ok then! I'm game." Amy gave her a peace sign.

"Blaze can go along as well." Silver threw his friend in there.

She quickly turned to him shaking her head no, "Are you crazy?! I don't shop! I-I rather go help you guys on this mission!"

"Blaze relax." Silver smiled at her, "This will be good for you."

Her right eye twitched as her mouth dropped open a little, "Y-you keep saying that...what does that even mean?! Why would that be good for me?!"

"So when are we leaving?" Silver completely ignored her.

"Right after breakfast if you guys are up for it." Sonic suggested.

"Fine with me." Knuckles gulped down the last bit of his milk.

"Sounds good." Tails took the last bite of his second pancake.

Silver nodded, "Alright."

Shadow had gotten up already, "I'll wait for you outside then."

"Alright, that's settled. Big?" Sonic turned to look at the only one who didn't answer.

Big drank the last of his orange juice and looked at Sonic, "Maybe I should go with the girls. You never know who's out on those streets. I could be like their um...their uh..."

"Bodyguard?" Tails finished his sentence.

Big smiled, "That."

"Hmm...I don't know." Rouge thought to herself.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

Big nodded in agreement as he was trying to pour himself another glass of juice, until he poured some of it on the shirt he was wearing.

Rouge didn't really want to be looked after as if she was some helpless child, "No offense but I don't think we really need a...a..."

Her sentence was cut short as she caught sight of Big removing his T-shirt that he spilled orange juice on, right there at the table revealing a well sculptured six pack abs accompanied by perfect cuts on his sides. Amy's eyes turned into hearts again as she couldn't help but stare at the well built man and even Blaze had to stare as she blushed a little.

"Sorry that I spilled the juice guys. I'm going to go and get a new shirt." Big apologized and then headed upstairs.

Rouge's eyes followed him until he was completely out of sight, then she turned around to the others, "Well, I guess he can (cough) tag along."

"I second that notion!" Amy raised her hand.

Blaze shut her eyes still blushing as she folded her arms across her chest, "I-I guess I have no choice then."

All the guys looked at each other and was confused about the women's behavior as they nodded and headed out the house to meet Shadow who was waiting by the brook.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Women."

**{scene change}**

The five guys arrived into the city of Soleanna, but they still needed to make it to the New City to have a better chance of finding the things that Tails needed. Sonic looked around, a few things had changed but all in all, it still looked the same as when he last saw it. There were a lot more people in the city compared to the ones who resided in the old castle town in the forest, a lot more lively here too.

"We should split up." Shadow didn't hesitate to say.

"Split up? Already? But I thought we were going to the New City." Tails replied.

"Yes, but before we go there for nothing, we need to at least attempt to find something here. If there's a chance that we can gather all that we need in the city then there would be no need for the extra trip, therefore, saving us time in getting your plan up and running."

Sonic knew Shadow was right, "Understood, let's do that first. How about we meet back up in the next few hours right here, and see what information we can gather."

Everyone nodded at one another before heading off in five different directions.

**{scene change}**

"Why couldn't we just leave when the guys left?" Amy started to complain as the three girls and Big finally made it into the city.

"Because we were waiting for hot stuff over there." Rouge referred to Big.

"Oh, right." Amy blushed.

Big stood some feet behind them with Froggy on his right shoulder. The reason why he chose to go with the girls instead of the guys was simple, he didn't feel like he was smart enough to help them out. He didn't want to make a fool of himself or slow them down in their search, so he took the easy way out and came up with an excuse to ditch the dilema.

"So where are we headed to first?" Amy walked beside Rouge.

"This cute little boutique about four blocks from here. You're going to love it, there's a lot of PINK things."

"Awesome!" Amy cheered as she threw her left fist into the air.

Blaze lagged behind a couple of feet causing Big to fall into step with her, "Hey, you can't be left behind Pretty Kitty."

She gritted her teeth, "I'd rather be left behind, and my name is Blaze, not PRETTY KITTY."

Big chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that, Blaze."

"And you're Big right?"

The guy next to her smiled as he nodded his head, "Got it on the first try. Not Fat Cat haha."

"This form of you, I hadn't pictured at all."

"Why is that?"

Blaze didn't want to say it was because he was in actuality a fat cat that looked a bit off, "You just struck me as a bit...different looking."

Big thought to himself, "Ah...I see. Well...thanks I guess."

The two walked side by side in silence as they watched the two young women in front of them walk into a store called "Sexy Little Things". Blaze's right eye twitched just from the name of the boutique and she dared not to go in, but she wasn't surprised at Rouge for selecting such a place. The woman did look like she liked to dress sexy and revealing, not to mention the personality she had to match. Without noticing, Big grabbed one of the store's handles and opened up the door for her to walk in.

"Oh no, not for me thanks." Blaze walked to a bench that was located in front of a fountain, across from the store.

Big cocked his head to the right looking a bit confused as he closed the door. He watched the tall slim woman as she took a seat on that bench and laid herself back, crossing her left leg over her right. Something was a bit strange with this girl, Big thought, his viewpoint of girls was that they liked to shop and giggle and carry on about useless things. He decided to go join her on the bench; he could still keep a lookout for the other two in the store from where they sat.

"You're not going to shop?" Big asked her as he took the seat beside her.

Blaze rolled her eyes, "Not my thing. Aren't you supposed to be keeping a close eye on them?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I can still do my job from right here. Plus, they can keep each other company whereas...you'd be out here all alone."

"I think I can handle myself if any _danger_ lurks."

Big chuckled, "I'm not talking about danger, just...not being alone."

She snickered, "I prefer to be alone."

"Really? Then you don't care whether or not if Sliver's with you?"

Blaze raised her right eyebrow, "Sliver? Are you referring to Silver?"

"Yeah, that Silver guy. If you prefer to be alone...then you don't care if he's with you or not?"

Blaze's heart skipped a beat at Big's words, she didn't understand why but she didn't like the way he was trying to read her. Usually she was able to respond to a question right away, but why wasn't she doing that now? Did it matter to her if she and Silver stick around one another no matter what? She thought about all the people she had in her life and none really mattered, with him being the exception of course.

"I-it's different with him." She hesitantly said.

"Oh? Why?"

"I don't know, it just is. Plus, we've been friends for a very long time."

"Wow, that's great! Nice to be in a friendship where one is not attracted to the other."

"Oh of course not! I'm not attracted to Silver in anyway like that at all."

"Ok. What about him?"

Her heart skipped a beat again, "N-no...I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

_"I'll always love you."_ She shook that moment out of her thoughts and responded, "Of course I'm sure! W-why would he?"

Big nodded as he didn't want to drag out the matter any further, "Well, if you say so. But you are one pretty kitty."

Blaze blushed, "How can you say that?!"

He blinked his eyes a few times confused, "What?"

She narrowed her eyes at him annoyed and then sighed as she turned to look the other way, "Nothing."

**{scene change}**

Sonic walked across one of the bridges of the city heading to a shop, that he remembered, who sold some mechanical parts. He was enjoying himself though, another adventure for him that involved Eggman. His life didn't seem boring at all and he loved what he did, all voluntary without anyone paying him. Though this time the situation did focus more on him and his friends which was ok, he did leave them behind for a bit and it was nice to be out and about with them all over again. Something strange was going on with him though, until now he always thought of Amy as a little sister, but now...her little tactics are starting to amuse him in a different manner. She was very cute, even more so now in her human form, but he didn't want to play on this sudden attractiveness...she was still like his little sister. Rouge was hot too, but he knew good and well that she was off limits on account of Knuckles, no matter how much the echidna denied it. Sonic wanted to keep all his new bones intact before pulling something as stupid as that, not that he would try something anyway, he was a nice wholesome guy. Sonic didn't understand where these thoughts of the girls was coming from and he knew he needed to focus more on the issue at hand...at least until he heard some shouting.

"Hey you! Get back here!" He turned to see that it was one of the owners of the shop he was headed to.

Sonic saw someone run right pass him as the owner yelled thief. That happened to be Sonic's cue as he locked his eyes on the individual that the owner referred to. He couldn't make them out too well though, on the fact that they wore a blue cloak with a hood on over their head. Who in the hell wears a cloak nowadays anyway, he thought as he pursued the criminal who ran skillfully through the city's streets.

"Stop!" Sonic yelled out.

The suspect turned their head a little to the left to get a quick glimpse at who was chasing after them, but they didn't stop. Sonic shook his head as he realized that this was someone who was going to take the hard way out. He kept running after them and noticed that he wasn't getting any closer, but they weren't getting any further either and he could feel himself getting tired as they headed in the same direction that he just came from with his friends. Damn this human body of his, Shadow wasn't joking when he said they were stripped of their special abilities and now that he felt the truth...it sucked. Sonic looked ahead at the direction they were taking and noticed the gate that lead to the forest. He couldn't go back there, he had just made it here in the city about forty minutes ago and had to find some useful information. But he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let that thief get away with a stolen good that belonged to the owner of that shop, maybe it was something they could use as well.

He gritted his teeth, "Damn it." They went through the gate and into the forest.

Sonic didn't hesitate as he followed the suspect right on in and ran through across the wooden bridge and under the trees' canopies. It was time to pick up the pace and end this, he sped up as fast as he could and could see himself catching up. The thief did another glance back and then something happened that Sonic didn't suspect at all, they sped up as well. Now he's seen a lot of people run before, but this individual was fast, especially for a human. They were coming to the open field before the old castle town as sweat ran down his face and oh oh...that was it. His body couldn't take anymore and it was starting to shut down on him as he slowed down until he came to a stop at the edge of the middle of the field. Though to his surprise, the suspect stopped immediately in the middle of the field once they saw that he had stopped running.

"Oh come on! Is that it?" They turned around to face Sonic who was trying to catch his breath as he bended over.

"Are you questioning me?" He stood up to face them.

The suspect brought their hand up to their face to make it look like they were thinking, "Well, you are pretty fast, so I thought you'd have more stamina than that."

"Well the last two days have been rough for me, so give me a break."

"Excuses."

"I-I don't have to explain myself (huff) to you. Just give back what you stole and I'll be on my way." Sonic started to make his way over to where they stood.

He heard them snicker, "I'm not a thief, just having a little fun. Plus, Mr. Adams will get this back once he's lowered his prices like I've told him before time and time again."

Sonic became confused, "Wha...why would he listen to you?"

"Because..." The suspect removed their cloak's hood, "...I am the Queen after all."

Sonic's heart nearly stopped as he became in shock at the smiling face that was before him. It was that same smiling face from four years ago, just a little more mature looking and hair that had grown just below the shoulders.

"E-Elise?"

The twenty-one year old woman raised her right eyebrow playfully, "Oh, so you've heard of me, though, you look like a new face."

Sonic shook his head, "Um...I uh..."

She chuckled, "It's ok. Queen Elise, nice to meet ahh...!"

Elise had tripped over her cloak as she tried to make her way over to Sonic and shake his hand to introduce herself properly. He caught her just in time but the impact caused them to turn around where he was holding her underneath him and her eyes closed by reflex.

"Fast on your feet, but oh so clumsy." He chuckled as she slowly opened her eyes.

Elise held onto his shoulders as she opened her eyes, "Sorry hehe, I can get like that sometimes."

They both chuckled as they stared into the other's eyes; Elise became mesmerized by Sonic's green ones, "Have we...met before?"

Suddenly realizing that they hadn't moved their positions for almost a minute, Sonic helped her up to her feet and took a few steps away from her, "Um...I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

She chuckled slightly, "The Hedgehog?"

Sonic wanted to kick himself, he couldn't believe he just said that, but he guessed that that was one bad habit to break, "Yeah haha...Hedgehog is a nickname I've gotten over the years. But I'm not sure if we've met before though."

She smiled slightly as she couldn't bring herself from staring into those eyes of his, "Neither am I, but you seem so familiar. Have you been to the city often?"

"Well...I kind of just got here."

Elise laughed, "That's a funny joke! Everyone knows that you can't get in or out of Soleanna for the past two years now."

Sonic had forgotten that bit of information, "Oh yeah! You can't right. Um...yeah, I haven't been to the city much. But, what is the Queen of Soleanna doing, stealing from her own people?" He folded his arms over his chest.

She sighed, "I wasn't stealing. I was teaching that crook Adams a lesson."

"By impersonating a thief?"

"Well I warned him countless of times about the prices he was charging the citizens but he just wouldn't listen. So, 'If you want something to happen, then you have to take action'."

Sonic smiled to himself, "That's a good philosophy."

"Isn't it?! Too bad I didn't come up with it myself." Elise sat on the ground.

Feeling obligated to do the same, Sonic joined her, "Then who did?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but getting back to the situation at hand...why were _you_ chasing me?"

"Because I thought you were a thief."

"There are officers that takes care of matters like that you know." She looked at him in the corner of her right eye. "But something tells me that you don't wait for them in order to take action...just like my philosophy."

Sonic smiled softly as he let himself fallback onto the grass and he looked up at the blue sky above them, "What can I say...it's what I do...help people."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"It seems like you trust very easily too. How do you know that I'm not impersonating the Queen and just trying to get out of the crime I committed." She smirked.

He turned his head to look at her, "I'm pretty sure you're telling the truth."

"Oh yeah? How can you tell?"

"Because your eyes are full of innocence, but yet. yearn for freedom, resulting in the action you just took. Also, your smile holds joy, happiness and loyalty...though it can hide pain and frustration against yourself."

Elise looked at him half smilingly in slight awe, "To say that we haven't met before...you sure read me like a book don't you hero...and just to let you...I can be a hard book to read."

Sonic quickly sat up and chuckled nervously, "I-I'm just a good observer, that's all."

"Says the one with Hedgehog as their nickname." She smirked as she stood up.

"Going already?"

Elise smiled slyly at him before responding, "Sounds like someone was enjoying my company, but yes, Queen duties and all."

Sonic stood himself up, "And what about the thing you took from Mr. Adams?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well aren't you the good citizen. If he's smart enough, he'll look in the place where the item was and find the money for it."

Sonic found himself smiling foolishly, "So...you were just having a little fun with him afterall."

"Yeah, but that should open his eyes to go down on his prices." Elise said as she started to walk away but then threw something Sonic's way with him catching it.

"What's this?"

"What I took." She smiled as she turned to walk away again, heading towards the gate. "I have no real use for it, but maybe you do."

Sonic looked down at the device in his hand and smirked. He never thought that he'd be using one of these anytime soon, "A cell phone."

"Farewell Sonic the Hedgehog Do-Gooder." Elise waved as she headed in the direction of the bridge to get back to the gate, until she stopped and turned her head around to give Sonic another smile. "Try coming into the city more often, then maybe you can add my number to your collection; I'm a celebrity around these parts you know."

"I'll keep that in mind Your Highness." He put the phone in his pocket and returned her smile before she turned to leave again.

Sonic watched Elise go until she was completely out of his sight...he didn't think they would be reunited like this. It was weird, but wonderful to see her again though something was very different about her and it wasn't at all hard to miss. Over the years it seems like she's become more of the person she's always wanted to be. More open with an attitude about her that came with a lot of confidence; he didn't mind at all, even though he liked the Elise he met four years ago...she was the same person but with some additional attributes, that he had to admit, he was attracted to.

**{scene change}**

"Do you think Sonic will like this?"

Amy and Rouge were in their third store and Big finally convinced Blaze to go inside and join them as he held about twenty shopping bags. The pink-haired girl held up a soft pink sundress with red roses splashed all over it and was asking Rouge for her opinion

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Do you always have to ask the same question to every piece of clothing that you're considering on buying?"

"But I want to look cute for him."

"How many times do I have to tell you, cute is for little girls. You want to look SEXY for that little blue devil."

Amy blushed, "B-but we haven't gotten that far in our relationship."

"Oh honey, you have so much to learn." Rouge gave her a playfully seductive look.

"Coming from the one who has a hard time communicating with the echidna." Blaze thought aloud.

Rouge's nerves became a little shot, "Excuse me?"

Realizing what she said, Blaze blushed and turned away from them, "Nothing."

"Damn right nothing. I have no problem with talking to that echidna, he has a problem talking to me." Rouge picked up a short black dress to examine it.

"Didn't look that way last night." Amy spoke under her breath.

"You too?!"

"Well..."

Before Amy could respond, Rouge cut her off, "Enough talk about that Knucklehead. We need to get something for Blaze to impress that silver hottie."

Blaze's eyes widened, "W-What?"

Amy's brain switched to that subject, "Oh yes!"

Rouge smirked as she thought to herself that that was a quick one that she dodged, good thing Blaze finally decided to join them. Rouge didn't want to discuss anything about Knuckles, there wasn't anything to discuss anyway. She thought about what Amy told her last night, the fact that he acted out of character when he heard that she had died. Rouge browsed through a rack of bras, not really looking at them as her thoughts were taken over by the issue. Why did she have to act like a witch when it came to him?

"No, I don't want to shop. I don't like it, especially if it's for some guy to look at me with pleasure!" Blaze was trying to unlink her arm that was within Amy's.

Rouge couldn't help but play on her mind, "So you're saying that Silver is just _some_ guy?"

Blaze stopped struggling, "No! It's not that, it's just that...we're only friends." She blushed and rubbed her right arm slightly with her left hand.

"Exactly! We're trying to change that for you." Amy smiled.

"What if I don't want that to change?!" Blaze snapped at her and then ran out of the store.

Amy blinked a few times surprised that she just got yelled at, "Um...ok."

Rouge rolled her eyes, "What a child. For her to act like that, something must've happened between the two of them."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah."

Blaze ran into Big and caused him to drop all the bags he was carrying as they tumbled over. She ended up on top of him and stared into his yellow eyes as he stared into her gold ones, at least until he felt the breath being taken out of him. Blaze had gripped the collar of his shirt and squeezed it tight as her facial expression turned to one of anger.

"Don't you EVER make me go in with those two sorry excuses for women ever again! Got it!" She gritted her teeth.

Unable to verbally answer her back, Big just nodded as he gestured for her to release her grip on him, in which she finally did. He held his throat as he coughed trying to catch his breath and Blaze got from upon him and on her feet. She didn't say anything else, but she started to pick up the items that fell out of some of the bags and put them back. Big watched her as she did this and thought that she was the craziest girl he's ever ran into, but he knew she wasn't evil, just out of her comfort zone. He found himself smiling at her and she felt like she was being watched and caught his smiling face. Blaze blushed and quickly turned back to what she was doing; Big got up to walk over to her and then squatted to help with the clean up of the bags.

**{scene change}**

Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Tails waited at the meeting place where Sonic had yet to arrive at, "Where could he be?"

"I wonder if something happened to him. He's usually always on time." Tails worried.

"I doubt it. Even if he did have enemies here, they wouldn't recognize him." Knuckles reassured until someone ran up to their group out of breath.

"Look who decided to show up." Mocked Shadow.

"Sorry guys, I just um...ran into some trouble." Sonic huffed out.

Tails quickly turned to Knuckles and narrowed his eyes at him, "You 'doubt it' huh."

Knuckles laughed nervously, "Well, you know..."

"All is fine now?" Asked Silver.

Sonic gave him a thumbs up, "All is good."

Tails nodded, "Ok! So did anyone find anything? I managed to gather some nuts and bolts."

Silver held out a bag, "Found some used electrical cords."

Knuckles shook his head, "Nothing technical down my road."

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest as he gave an annoyed sigh, "No luck with me either."

Tails took the bag from Silver and just nodded his head indicating that he understood, "What about you Sonic?"

The blue-haired man shook his head, "Sorry buddy."

"I guess there's no choice but to go to the New City then." Shadow commented.

"I guess you're right." Tails agreed as the other three nodded their heads.

A grumbling sound interrupted their mood and Sonic placed his hand on his stomach, "Is there any chance we could have lunch?"

Shadow closed his eyes as he shook his head while Knuckles and Tails laughed at their friend until their stomachs started to growl as well.

**{scene change}**

The guys sat at a table within a pizza parlor and they had ordered five large pizzas, boxes piled up one on top of the other, that held almost everything on it. Each of them had their own, large-sized, drinks with napkins surrounding their entire parameter; plates were not needed. The five guys devoured all the pizzas in less than thirty minutes with each having at least six slices to eat. The other customers in the restaurant couldn't help but stare in amazement and yet feel sorry for the pizza that was in those young men's clutches. After the "massacre" was over, they all laid back in their chairs and gulped down their sodas.

"Ahh. That was good." Tails smiled feeling overly stuffed.

"For a little guy, you sure do eat a lot." Knuckles laughed as he sipped the last bit of his drink.

"It's because his metabolism is so high." Shadow straightened himself up.

"I guess ours is too huh." Sonic got up to grab the empty pizza boxes and throw them away.

"But who's going to pay for this meal of ours?" Silver asked suddenly causing the faces of Knuckles, Tails and Sonic to drop.

Shadow then placed some money on the table, including a nice tip, right before he stood himself up, which brought relief to the rest of the guys. The five of them then walked out with their stomachs full and ready for the walk to New City.

"Hey Shadow...where'd you get the money?" Tails asked.

"Savings money from G.U.N."

"That you just happened to have on you when Eggman captured you?" Sonic raised his right eyebrow.

"Normally I don't, but it was Rouge's idea."

Knuckles huffed, "Sounds like something she'd do."

"If you don't mind me asking...how did you and Rouge get captured?" Silver pitched in his own question as their group walked through the city streets.

"We were out and Eggman trapped us in his dome."

"That's it? Aren't you always with your guard up?" Sonic replied.

Shadow gritted his teeth, "The situation was different."

"Really? How so? I thought you aren't out with Rouge unless it's dealing with business, so you must have been working on an assignment right?" Tails chimed in.

Shadow was getting annoyed as he walked faster, "Well, we weren't on an assignment."

Sonic looked at Tails and gave him a sly smile, they were going to have fun with this; Sonic caught up with him, "Then where were you two?"

Tails power-walked on the opposite side, "You're walking pretty fast there."

Silver watched the three of them as he and Knuckles strolled behind, "What are they doing?"

Knuckles shook his head, "What they always do." But he wanted to hear Shadow's story too because what Tails said was right. Rouge and Shadow never met up with each other unless it was work related, but now Shadow is saying otherwise.

Shadow stopped, annoyed at the constant questioning and he knew that the answer he had given would not satisfy these "children" so he might as well just let them know what happened. "Fine, you immature low lives."

"I can live with that," Sonic crossed his arms over his chest as he smiled; Knuckles and Silver stopped within their group as well.

"If you must know...we were coming from a movie theatre and heading to this restaurant on the opposite side of town. Rouge knew a short cut so we wouldn't miss the reservation, so we took it and that's when Eggman's robots captured us. Brought us to an isolated field where he set his dome upon us. Happy now?" Shadow folded his arms across his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the ones that questioned him.

Sonic smiled, "Dinner and a movie huh?"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he continued to walk on with them following him, "Is that the only thing you caught?"

Knuckles' heart skipped a beat as he followed behind them, "L-like a date?"

"It was not a date." Shadow said sternly.

"Sounds like one to me." Tails replied.

"It sure does! What do you think Silver?" Sonic turned to the long-haired eighteen year old.

"Uh...I don't know. Is that what you usually do on a date?"

Sonic raised his right eyebrow, "Are you serious? Haven't things gotten better at home?"

"Speaking of which," Shadow turned to him, "…how are you here with us anyway?"

"Well, Blaze and I kind of used a chaos emerald to travel through time."

"Why?"

"We actually wanted to visit you guys. It has been awhile, but once we spotted Eggman, we'd thought we check up to see what he was doing as well."

Sonic nodded, "So that's how you got knowledge of Eggman's plan. But you didn't mention that your initial visit was to just say hello."

Silver hunched his shoulders, "There was a lot going on at the time."

"That's understandable." Knuckles put his hands in his jean pockets.

Finally the conversation had changed, thanks to Shadow's question, which the others didn't wonder about until now. Silver and Blaze did live in the future so it wasn't really possible for them to come and give them a warning of Eggman's plans. But if a Chaos Emerald was in the mix, then anything like that could be possible.

"Now then, back to the matter at hand…" Sonic smirked.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he thought,_ "So much for changing the topic."_

"Silver...with you and Blaze hanging around each other, like Shadow and Rouge, you two haven't gone a date?"

Silver thought to himself, "Blaze and I? Aren't dates between two lovers?"

"Exactly." Shadow said under his breath.

"You mean to tell me, that you and Blaze aren't a couple?" Tails asked.

Silver blushed, "Wha-why would you think that?"

"Well, since you two are always together and all." Knuckles smirked.

Silver laughed, "Really? There's a way for a guy and a girl to be friends without having that type of relationship."

Sonic thought to himself, "Hm…is that right?"

"You're an idiot." Shadow said.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Shadow, "Anyway, so you haven't been attracted to Blaze at all Silver?"

He hunched his shoulders, "I guess…she's a very pretty girl and all, but she's my best friend. I love her but it's not a romantic love for someone I would be 'in love' with."

"Now, to say that he's two years younger than you, he speaks with words of wisdom." Shadow snickered at the blue-haired man.

Sonic smiled softly, "I guess you're right. I just get caught up sometimes that's all."

The five of them didn't realize that they had come to the gate that lead to the New City and they were about to enter through it. Tails and Sonic had gone through first with Silver close behind as Knuckles and Shadow were last. But as Knuckles was about to enter on through, he heard Shadow call out to him and it caused him to turn around and face him.

Shadow walked up to him, "Don't listen to anything those idiots say, all they do is talk."

"What are you talking about man?"

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest, "There's NOTHING going on between Rouge and I."

He didn't want to admit it, but Knuckles felt a sigh of relief pass through him, "Why would you think that I care about that?"

Shadow smirked, "I don't…but I do care about Rouge and I'm sure she wouldn't want false information like that to be getting around…" he then walked passed him, "…especially to you."

Knuckles watched as the black/red-haired man walked on through the gate and left him there on the outside thinking about the words he was just fed. Why did it matter to her if a relationship in her life would come to Knuckles' attention? He shook the thoughts out of his head as he tried to focus on the mission at hand and followed his group of friends.

**{scene change}**

Elise had crept back into her bedroom through the window and quickly got undressed from her cloak attire and into her royal ones. She looked at herself in the direction of the wall across from her bed that was made into a huge mirror, and examined her appearance. She brushed her hair and placed her feather accessories on each side of her head like she was used to doing. No one would ever know that she had gone out and do what she did; all they would think is that she had been in her room the entire time.

"Nice cover up."

Elise jumped, startled as she turned around to see one of her servants, yet best friend, "C-Chloe? What are you doing here?"

Chloe was of oriental origin, twenty-five years of age and about five foot two in height weighing approximately a hundred pounds. Her hair was jet black and cut short like how Elise used to wear hers many years ago. She was a little thing but had a big personality, which tried to keep Elise's interests best in heart. She had started working at the castle about two years ago and her and Elise had become really good friends.

She folded her arms over her chest, "Well, I was putting fresh towels in the closet when I noticed a sound coming from your window."

Elise blushed, "Oh…so uh…you saw?"

"Of course I saw! What are you thinking?! Creeping around like that, you're the Queen; you shouldn't have to creep around like some commoner. What were you up to this time?"

"Don't speak like being a commoner is so bad, they shouldn't have to creep around either. Plus, I was handling some business with Mr. Adams at the TechShop."

Chloe looked at her suspiciously, "You didn't…"

"If you want something to happen, you have to take action." Elise started to put on some pink lipstick.

Her friend sighed, "Not that philosophy again."

"It's a good one!"

"Yeah, that you got from a blue hedgehog in your dreams."

Elise turned to face her, "Hey! Those dreams have meaning ok! You might not understand, but I feel that maybe those events may happen and I do get a chance to meet him."

"Why would you want those events to happen? You know that the entire town will be in danger if they did. It was only a dream so leave it at that. Plus, even if your _dream_ did come about, the barrier would protect Soleanna."

"Yeah…I know. I just…I mean it just seemed…that we had a connection…"

"Look…" Chloe walked up to her and took her hands, "…one day you're going to meet Mr. Right and I doubt he'll be in the form of a hedgehog. You know that that day is coming near don't you?"

Elise rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me. I'd rather choose someone that I love."

"You never know, one of those suitors could be your BLUE HEDGEHOG."

Elise wanted to laugh at how silly that sounded coming from her friend's mouth, "You know…now that you put it that way, blue hedgehog does sound a bit off." The two laughed.

**{scene change}**

Sonic and the others didn't make it back to the house until right after sunset and the girls, along with Big, was already there preparing dinner. Everyone greeted one another and they hauled off things to the shed in the back yard where Tails was going to start working. They were able to find a lot more parts and a few laptop computers that he was going to have to tweak and make into a supercomputer. Tails wouldn't be able to tell them anything until he got that supercomputer up and running, which was probably going to take about a week to build, unless he worked on it nonstop. After setting up all the equipment in the shed, the five guys made their way back into the house and sat within the living room. As Sonic took his seat on the couch, he didn't notice that the phone he had in his pocket, fell out and brushed up against Knuckles who sat beside him.

"Hey, what's this?" Knuckles picked the phone up and examined it.

"Oh! That's mine." Sonic held out his hand for it.

"Yours? A cell phone? Why do you need a phone?" Knuckles handed the phone back to him.

"Calling anyone?" Shadow smirked.

"No I uh…"

"I thought you said you didn't find anything." Silver commented.

"I didn't. This was given to me." Sonic put it back in his pocket.

"By who?" asked Tails.

"Elise."

"Elise?!" all the guys said surprised, except Shadow.

Sonic shook his head, "Yeah."

"How did you run into Princess Elise?" Knuckles asked.

"You mean Queen. She's the Queen now." Shadow said.

"No kidding." Silver thought to himself.

"Well it's kind of a funny story." Sonic chuckled.

"Did she recognize you?" Tails asked.

"You know that's not possible. Time started all over again remember, so it's like those events didn't happen in Soleanna. Though, it is something that we remember every bit of it…what a life we live…" replied Shadow.

"Yeah…what a life." Sonic laid back in the sofa and let his head rest on the back of it as he looked up at the ceiling.

Knuckles nudged him, "Was she the same?"

He chuckled softly, "Exactly, just with longer hair and the looks of a mature woman…but she was more lively…more of like the person she would've become after our adventure together."

Knuckles pointed his thumb at him jokingly as he signaled the other guys as he tried not to laugh, "Sounds like someone had a _great_ reunion."

"Yeah it was…hey," Sonic sat up to look at the three smiling faces who were staring at him, "…are you making fun of me?"

"No! Not at all! Now why would we do that?" Knuckles put his arm around Sonic's shoulders.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the red-dread-head, "You're making fun of me aren't you."

"Guys?" They turned to see Amy looking at them from the entrance of the kitchen, "Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks cutie!" Knuckles gave her thumbs up.

She nodded as she blushed, "Oh…Sonic?"

"Yeah Amy?", he removed Knuckles arm from around him.

"Do you mind…tasting my soup? I might be missing something you like." she smiled.

Sonic smiled as he got up from his seat, "Sure thing!"

Amy's smile widened as she nodded her head, satisfied with the answer he had given her. Once he walked up to where she stood, Amy took his hand and led him off into the kitchen as the other four guys just watched.

"She's a sweet girl, too bad she's attached to Sonic haha." Knuckles laughed.

Silver chuckled, "She is cute isn't she."

"Oh oh, you better not let Blaze hear you say that?" Knuckles nudged Tails.

"Huh? Why not?" Silver looked confused.

Knuckles then looked at him dumb founded, "You know what…I really do believe that nothing is going on between you two."

A/N: Yay! ACT 3 is now out of the way. Please bare with me readers; I'm trying to develop this story in a good way. I hope it's not going to fast and whatever things you are all confused on, I promise that they will be explained as the story grows. Another apology for those who are reading for the Son/Eli fluff; more will be coming up shortly, it's just the way I do my stories. To those who don't really care for the Knu/Rou pairing…I have nothing to say. I do apologize however because it may seem that this is a Knu/Rou story, but it's not, though I do love this pairing out of everyone picked at in the Sonic world lol. ACT 4 is coming up soon with more conflict and drama especially since Elise has been finally added into the mix. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!


	4. ACT 4: The Queen's Announcement & Invit

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Return to Soleanna**

A/N: Hey people! So we're on to ACT 4 with some more of our story. Thank all of you who has reviewed and might of favorited. I'm trying to keep up with all these stories and continue my everyday life lol, but I enjoy both and my hobby makes me happy. Here we go!

**ACT 4: The Queen's Announcement & Invitation**

_"I don't care what happens to the world! I don't want to forget!"_

"You have to do this Elise."

Elise opened her eyes slowly at eight o'clock that the morning as the last few images, of the dream that haunted her in her sleep, faded away. This was the second night in a row that she's had the dream, and she wondered if it meant anything. Usually, when she had it, it wouldn't come back to her until months later...but something was a bit different. There was also a twist to the dream now, her blue hedgehog was replaced with the face of the young man she had met yesterday. Why was he in her dreams, she didn't know; she always loved to see her little hedgehog hero within her dreams. As she laid there in her bed, ten minutes after, she did notice that, although the strange man took the image of her hedgehog away, his eyes remained the same. Those green eyes that could read right through her, the ones that saw her through the calamity of her dream...they weren't taken away from him. But why did he have to make her blue hedgehog go away? She didn't know this new face or anything about this man, she knew the hedgehog, or at least what she knew from her dream. Except for his name...Elise could see an image of her younger self in the dream, shouting the name of her blue savior, but it was always silent. Like she was deaf in the ears, but she knew that she called out for him. She then replayed in her mind the activities, between her and the man named Sonic, and smiled at the fact that it seemed like they possibly knew one another or met before...until it hit her.

"_Hedgehog is a nickname I've gotten over the years."_

Elise sat herself up in the bed quickly as she burst out into laughter. Here she was, worried about a hedgehog within her dreams while she just met a man that said he was given the name "Hedgehog" by those who knew him. What was up with her and hedgehogs anyway? Hearing the sound of her sudden laughter, two of her servants, one of them being Chloe, rushed into her room to check up on her.

"Your Highness?! Is everything ok?" The servant named Michelle asked.

"What happened?" Chloe's voice held a tone of concern.

Elise's laughter slowly died down as she shook her head to them, "Oh nothing, I'm fine really. Just had some silly thoughts run through my mind."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she shoved Elise's pillow in her face, "Like always I'm sure."

"Hey!" Elise let out right before the pillow came into contact.

Michelle sighed, "Chloe please don't do that to the Queen."

"You'd do it to if you knew all the trouble this girl puts me through."

"Well...", Michelle removed the pillow from upon Elise's face and Chloe's hand, "...we all do our part in caring for the needs of Her Highness. No need to take your anger out on the poor dear."

Chole snickered as she replied under her breath, "Poor dear my ass."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! Since she's obviously fine and all, why don't you tend to the other servants and I'll get her ready for the day."

"Really? After the display I've seen just now, do you intend for me to leave you alone with her?"

Elise spoke up, "Oh Miss Michelle, it's fine. You know how close Chloe and I are, plus I can use some good discipline every now and then."

Michelle looked at both women before making her decision, "Fine. But make sure she is ready within the hour. We'll be waiting down in the dining area for the Queen's breakfast hour."

"Will do ma'am." Chloe waved the older woman out of the room.

"Miss Chloe, you really need to learn how to control that temper." Elise stuck out her tongue to the frustrated servant as she motioned both of her hands in a "choking" motion.

"You almost got me into trouble." she rubbed her temples as she made her way to the room's windows to open up the curtains so that the rays of the sun can get through.

"Oh, so you _are_ afraid of Miss Michelle afterall. But don't worry, there's no way I'll let that old-bat fire you." Elise finally got out of her, double-queen-sized, bed and stretched her arms above her head.

The castle consisted of a lot of staff; maids, butlers, cooks, entertainers, officers, doctors & nurses, stylists & designers...the list could go on and on. Elise didn't have to really go out of the castle for anything really, but she didn't like to be pent up in one place for too long. Chole was listed under the "maids" category, but it was just easier to call everyone a servant...hopefully they took no offense to it. Michelle Arke was the head of the maids and in-charge of hiring and, of course terminating, those who worked within the castle walls. She's been with Elise's family for a long time and lived there for sixty-eight years faithfully and loyally to them. Elise never known her to have any family, maybe a niece, but that was a very long time ago.

"Well, that OLD-BAT, is in-charge of my pay." Chloe was heard from the bathroom as she started Elise's shower.

"Um...correction, I'm in-charge of your pay." Elise looked at herself in the mirror and examined the blue silk pajamas she wore. Why did she wear stuff like that? It was a two piece, long-sleeved shirt and pants. She was now twenty-one and she wanted to at least dress a little bit mature (meaning sexy), even if she was the Queen.

Chloe came back within the room, "Well Your Highness, your shower is up and ready at the right temperature."

"Thank you very much. But you know I could've done that myself." Elise walked up to her friend and gave her a smile.

"I know, but if I let you do everything on your own, I'd be out of a job." Chloe replied as she placed a big white towel in Elise's hands and shoved her towards the entrance of the bathroom.

**{scene change}**

After finishing breakfast, Sonic and company laid around the house, that was their temporary living quarters, while Tails got straight to work on the, much needed, supercomputer. Silver and Blaze decided to do a bit of training outside as Knuckles and Big sat in the living room staring up at the ceiling. Rouge was couped up in her room and Amy hung around Sonic in the kitchen as she was showing him how to bake chocolate-chip cookies. Shadow did a bit of his own training in the back of the house, near the shed that Tails was working in. Just because they had lost their abilities, it didn't mean that they didn't have to develop new ones.

"Man this is so boring. Is there anything to do here besides look at the walls?" Knuckles huffed and puffed.

Big shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, but I plan to get a little fishing in before the day is over with."

"How? Do you even have a fishing pole?"

Silence came over them. After about two minutes, Big suddenly stood up off of the couch and made his way towards the front door.

"Hey, where you going?" Knuckles asked.

"Into town to get a fishing pole."

**{scene change}**

Blaze had caught herself from being kicked back by Silver during their training. She had been pushed back about four feet from him and he stood there with a grin on his face. Silver knew that Blaze still had a long way to go before she actually got used to her human body and joints. Not that he had it all figured out himself, but he was a lot further in the process than she was.

"Focus." Silver shouted at her.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" she stood straight up and cracked the joints in her neck.

Silver readied himself for another spar with his best friend, "Now then, remember what I told you before, don't think too hard about what you want your body to do, just let it come to you naturally."

Blaze nodded as she readied herself before charging in the direction of Silver. Once she got to about a feet away from him, she threw a right punch and he blocked it with his left arm as she threw a left punch, causing him to duck and her to miss. Some kicks were thrown in too but they weren't as effective as her punches might've been. Her body needed to relax and she needed to stop overthinking things just like Silver kept telling her. Without even knowing it, Blaze accidentally covered her right foot with her left and that caused her to become off balance. She wanted to catch her fall but only grabbed onto Silver's right wrist, bringing him down with her to his surprise. They fell with a thud, not too hard but enough to leave them in a slight daze, until they laughed it off.

Silver looked down at the young woman underneath him, "What was that?"

"I-I don't know. These darn feet of mine just...ugh, I hate them." Blaze was frustrated as she kicked around.

He laughed at her, "Don't blame them, blame the owner."

She stopped kicking around to look up at him, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Now come on Blaze, as long as we've been knowing each-other, you should know that I am indeed making fun of you."

She smirked, "Why you little...wait until I get my hands on you."

"How?" He took both of her wrists into his hands and pinned her down, "When I'm the one that's at the advantage here." He laughed.

Blaze stared him down, her gold eyes against his gold ones...until she actually felt the weight of his body upon hers. They have trained together many times before, and been in this position more than once, sometimes even with her being the one on top. But...something seemed a bit different...why did she focus on his body against hers? The warmth that his body was giving off was starting to make the temperature within her rise and an unfamiliar sensation was starting to stir within her. What on earth was going on? Is this how it felt to have the touch of a man so close...even if the man was her dearest friend?

"Blaze?"

She shook her head of her thoughts and looked at Silver who showed a look of concern, "Yes?"

"Are you ok?" He then lifted himself up from upon her and helped her up to her feet.

She rested her right hand on her head as she turned away from him, "Yes, I'm fine...just a bit dizzy."

"Did I hurt you?" Silver turned his friend to face him so he could examine her face.

"No...really, I'm fine." Blaze blushed.

"Are you sure? Your face is very red."

Big broke their conversation as he walked out of the house and passed right by them, causing a opportunity for Blaze to change the subject of what just happened, "Hey, where are you going?"

Silver turned to see the big caramel skinned guy, "Hey Big."

"Oh, hey you two. What's going on?"

"Training. You should join us one day." Silver offered with a smile.

Blaze shrugged her shoulders, "It's nothing really lethal or anything."

"Oh, I see. Well, I wouldn't want to hold you guys up."

"No!" Blaze cut him off, "It's not a bother really. Where were you off to?"

"The market place, I need to get myself a fishing pole. Want to tag along?"

She frowned at the idea, "You still do that? And you don't need an escort to the marketplace you idiot, you're big enough to take care of yourself."

"Ok then." Big replied as he continued on his way.

"Well, I guess we can get back to our training then, if you're feeling ok." Silver said as he turned his attention back to Blaze.

The moment she heard him mention them getting back to training, Blaze felt the sensation come over her again as she thought about what just happened a few moments ago. The thought made her turn her attention to a Big that was almost a mile away, "Hey Big! I think there's something I need from the market as well!" she shouted out to him.

Silver became confused, "Really? What about training?"

Blaze was already running in Big's direction, "Sorry! Can we continue later?! I really need to go to the marketplace!"

"Oh...ok." Silver waved still confused, "Have fun."

**{scene change}**

Knuckles laid across the couch with his right forearm over his eyes as he took a slight nap; even though it was ten o'clock in the morning. Rouge finally decided to come out of the room she shared with the only other two women in the house. She didn't even notice him until he stirred in his sleep and spoke a few words that she didn't understand. Making her way down the stairs, Rouge peeked at him and came to the conclusion that he was indeed asleep. She thought about just ignoring him and heading straight to the kitchen, but the sound of his stirring stopped her in her tracks as she slowly turned her attention back to the red-dreaded man on the couch. Rouge slowly and carefully walked up to where he slept and just stared at him, not even peaceful in his sleep. She smirked at her thoughts as she examined him further, but what she saw was that same red echidna that was a pain in her side ever since they met. Always getting in her way, trying to tell her what to do, being a stick-in-the-mud, the list could go on she thought...but there were also some good points about him too. Him trying to make her into a better person, saving her butt in countless situations, giving her a listening ear when she needed it, though he'd counsel her on it afterwards. Rouge's smirked slowly changed into a soft smile as she thought about all the weird, yet good, times the two of them had been through together. Her body then moved on it's own as she bended over towards where he laid; she thought about what Amy had said a couple of days ago, wondering if it was indeed true. With her left hand, Rouge brushed a few of the loose dreads upon his face, away and behind his ear...now that she thought about it, he did look a bit more content within his sleep. Knuckles was a good guy and she had always knew that, but there was no way someone like him could care so much about someone like her. The thought made her smile fade away but she caressed his right cheek with her left hand; she could see the movement of his chest caused by his breathing.

"I'm such an idiot." Rouge said softly to herself.

"R..." Knuckles started to mumble something in his sleep which caused Rouge to quickly pull her hand back.

"_I hope he didn't hear that."_, she thought to herself.

"Mmm...R...Ro..."

Rouge smiled again as she looked down at him. Was he dreaming about her? It sounded like he was trying to let her name come out through those wonderful lips of his. But, for her, it was taking too long for him to say it, couldn't she just egg him on a little bit?

"Come on, you can say it. I'm right here, no one else will hear you but me." She whispered into his left ear.

"R...Rou..."

Rouge could feel her face burning up with excitement, she felt like a giddy little school girl with a crush. What if the dream he was having was a very _intimate_ moment between him and her? Oh the thought made her heart beat rapidly as she brought her face to look into his once again, then she came up with a conclusion. If he indeed said her name, which he was going to, she'd give him a kiss right then and there; she had made up her mind.

"Come on Knuckles baby, you can do it." she continued to whisper.

"Ro...R..."

"Yes? Yes?" Rouge started to move her face closer to his, with her eyes starting to close.

"R...Rachel?"

Rouge stopped right before her lips hit his and the sensation she had felt, immediately turned into anger as her right eye twitched. What the hell?

"Rachel? Rachel?! Who the hell is Rachel you ass?!" Instead of kissing him, Rouge did what she did best when it came to Knuckles, who was awaken by her outburst.

"Huh? What the...?" He didn't even see the fist coming right into the middle of his face.

Amy ran into the living room, "Hey what's all the noise?! Is everything ok?"

Rouge was storming off right pass her into the kitchen, "Peachy."

Sonic came up behind Amy and looked over at Knuckles, who seemed to be still sleeping, "Huh, I could've sworn both of them were up, but I guess he's still taking a nap."

Amy nodded in agreement as they left the living room, not noticing the huge fist print in the middle of the red-dreaded man's face. He had woken up, but he was then put right back to sleep with a forceful attack by a mad woman.

**{scene change}**

Blaze walked beside Big as they trailed through the marketplace, not really saying much to each-other until Big spotted the shop he was looking for. After pointing it out, he gave the young lady beside him a smile and rushed over to where the shop was set up. All Blaze could do was shake her head and slowly follow in his direction. She didn't understand why she agreed to go with him anyway; shopping wasn't one of her most favorite things to do. Maybe she just needed to get away from Silver for the moment...but why? Never did she feel the need to do so before, but she could notice a change rising within their relationship.

"Hey Blaze!"

The voice of Big interrupted her thoughts, "Yeah?"

"What do you think of this one?" He had picked up a very large fishing pole that looked like it was hand-carved out of a oak tree; about 6 feet long.

Blaze shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter, but do you need one that big?"

Big thought to himself while the merchant kept a smile on her face, she looked about sixty years in age, "Well...probably not, but I'm sure it would last me a long time right?"

"Or at least until we get back home."

He agreed and turned back to the merchant woman, "I think I'll take this one ma'am."

"Oh, that one is very nice." She smiled as she spoke softly, "My husband made that one about two months ago."

"Oh! He must be a very good carpenter then." Big returned her smile.

"Oh no! Haha, just in making these darn fishing poles." The woman laughed as she took Big's payment and wrapped the pole, along with the wire, in some thick wrapping pa;per.

"Well please give him my thanks for his craftsmanship."

"Oh I will, thank you so much." The woman then turned her attention to Blaze, "Will the young lady want something? I had just finished up some little trinkets that I wasn't going to put on sale till tomorrow, but I didn't think that I'd find such a lovely couple out and about."

"C-couple?" Blaze's right eye twitched by the woman's comment, "Oh no ma'am, you've got the wrong idea. We're not..."

"And such a pretty girl too." The woman turned to Big and gave him a smile as she cut off Blaze's sentence.

"I've been trying to tell her that this whole time! She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" Big laughed along with the woman as Blaze blushed before turning away from them.

"Oh oh, I think she's about to leave you fella'. I hope I didn't say anything to offend her."

"Oh it's ok, she's just in a funny mood is all. But I should probably take her back now."

The woman reached down below her counter and into a box, "Here. Give her this and I'm sure things will patch up in the morning."

Big took something wrapped up in a little pink, silk covering and tied with a red ribbon, "Oh, thanks ma'am. I make sure to bring you the payment for it later on today."

"Oh this is a on me, plus, I'll be closing up shop early today."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Oh, you must've never heard. All the shops in the marketplace will be shutting down early really. There's going to be an announcement from the Queen this evening in-regards to the upcoming festival events. Everyone is going to be there so we can prepare for the festivities. You two should come, the Queen is truly a sight to see." The woman smiled at Big as he took the bit of information that she gave him in.

"Ok, thank you so much. We'll try to be there." He then returned her smile and turned so he could run and catch up with Blaze who was some feet away from him.

Blaze continued to walk as she had her arms crossed over her chest, how could that old hag think her and Big were a couple. Like really? There was no way in this lifetime that that fact will ever come true, especially since Silver...Blaze had to shake her thoughts before they played out in a way that she wasn't clearly ready for. She could hear Big's footsteps as he made his way to her and then fell into step on her left side.

"Hey."

"What?" She basically spat out, but felt bad about it.

Luckily for Big, he never really focused on negative vibes thrown his way, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just got tired of being picked on back there."

Her comment made him chuckle, "Picked on? Is that how you take compliments?"

"Compliments or not, they weren't funny."

"Who said they were?"

"Well you and 'The Old Lady Who Lived in a Shoe" were sure laughing it up."

Now that really made Big burst into laughter, "She wasn't that old, haha! But that was a good one, old lady that lived in a shoe." He wiped a few tears from his left eye.

Blaze smirked, "Vouche for her all you want."

Not too long after, Big's laughter died down as they continued to walk, making their way to the edge of the marketplace, a grin still on his face. Blaze noticed and smiled a little to herself, surprised. Usually the only person she could make laugh was Silver, and he didn't even laugh that much by the little funny comments she would make. Though she figured that Big would probably crack up laughing to anything funny that someone would tell him, not just her. She hadn't really made that many friends besides Silver, who found it easy to do so, not even with those who used to serve her.

"So, what's up?"

Big interrupted her thoughts again, "Huh?"

He turned to face her, "You didn't just tag along with me for the fun of it. Did something happen between you and Sliver?"

Blaze rolled her eyes at him, "For the last time, it's _Silver_ not sliver; and to answer your question, no."

"Really? Well, for nothing, you sure did hurry off from him the moment he wanted to get back to training with you."

She suddenly remembered what had happened and the way her body felt with Silver's on-top of hers causing her face to become red, "I-It was nothing! Really."

"You know I can give good advice sometimes. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing alright! Ugh! You're so annoying!" She yelled as she stormed off from him with the house in view right across the brook.

Big blinked his eyes a few times, surprised at her outburst, but then shrugged his shoulders as he followed suit behind her.

**{scene change}**

Knuckles was sitting upon the couch with an ice-pack on his forehead as it pounded painfully. He could've sworn that he was knocked out by someone, but the others was telling him that he was asleep the entire time. Even Rouge, who was frankly the last person to have a look at him before the pain even started.

"Hey, can one of you dry the dishes while I go to the market to get some tea?" Amy asked the guys who were seated in the living room.

Sonic looked at the ones sitting around, Knuckles, who was dealing with a huge headache to all of their knowledge. Silver who was continuously changing the channels on the television with the remote. Shadow who was trying to meditate in the recliner he was sitting in and Big who was polishing his new fishing pole while Froggy hopped up and down next to his bucket of bait. Sonic shook his head because he knew that the duty would fall on him yet again.

"I guess I can..."

Big cut him off before he finished, "You can't go to the market."

"Huh?" Amy looked at him confused, "Why not?"

"They closed early today."

"Why would they do that?" Sonic thought to himself.

"Well the old lady said that the Queen was going to make a big announcement today within the city. She said we should go."

Sonic became surprised, "An announcement?! Like what? Why are you just telling us this now?"

Big shrugged his shoulders as he lifted up his head to the ceiling and thought to himself, "I guess it kind of slipped my mind."

The blue-haired man rolled his eyes, "We should all get going then, maybe it's something important that can help us."

With that statement made, Shadow opened his eyes, "You might be right."

"Well it's not like there's much to do here. So I guess I can tag along." Silver replied as he hit the "Power" button on the remote to turn it off.

"You guys go ahead. Tell me what happens." Knuckles winced as he laid himself slowly on the couch.

"Aw poor Knuckles." Amy walked over to him, "You should go to bed."

"Well aren't you caring cutie." He gave her a slight smile and at the same moment Rouge was coming down the stairs.

"Where's everyone running off to?" Rouge walked up to the group that was heading to the front door.

"Apparently the Queen is making some kind of big announcement this evening in the city." Shadow informed her.

"Ok, well I want to go."

"Wait! I want to go too!" Amy winced.

"No one said you couldn't." Silver said.

"Yeah well, who's going to look over Knuckles?" She turned to the red-dreaded man with a sad expression on her face.

Rouge rolled her eyes, "He's a grown man, leave him be and come on."

"Well I uh...I thought _you.._could look after him Rouge." Amy chuckled nervously.

There was silence that fell within the room while the statement almost sent Knuckles into a semi-coma. Rouge gave Amy a look that basically said "Are you stupid?" and then turned to walk pass the guys and out the front door.

"Well, shall we go?" Shadow followed behind the woman.

"B-but what about...?"

"Amy?"

She turned around to a nervous smiling Knuckles, "Yeah?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm strong and this is just a headache, so go ahead and I'll be a hundred percent better when you guys get back. Plus, you wouldn't want to pass up your chance with some time with Sonic now would you." He gave her a wink.

Amy smiled and gave him a peck on his forehead, "Thanks! We won't be too long, plus, I think Blaze and Big are staying behind."

The young girl turned to leave him and followed the last person, Silver, right out of the front door. Knuckles shook his head after they closed the door behind them. The girl was sweet but she really needed to notice that guys are a lot stronger than what they might seem to be. Plus, she made him look like a weakling in need, right in-front of Rouge...not like he cared about how the woman viewed him anyway.

**{scene change}**

Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Amy and Rouge stood in middle of the city along with the rest of the population that gathered there and the crowd was great in size. The sun was about to set and it was almost time for the introduction of the Queen. Sonic found himself feeling a bit anxious to see her again, even if he did _kind of _reunited with her the other day. He never liked to let go of his friendships and he was so excited to find her again, even if she didn't remember who he was or their journey together. His thoughts were suddenly broken by the sounds of the royal trumpets causing the noise coming from the crowd to die down until there was complete silence. A older man walked out onto the stage that was set up, he looked like he was a member of the royal court.

Without a microphone, he spoke as loud as he could, "Attention citizens of Soleanna! I present to you, Queen Elise!"

The crowd then roared as the Queen made her way onto the stage after exiting out of the royal car that she rode in. She waved nice and delicately to her subjects and put on her most sweetest, but royal, smile as she was dressed in her royal garbs.

"Is that Elise?" Amy asked wide-eyed, for she hadn't seen the young woman in quite some time.

"Yep, that's her alright." Rouge smiled.

"She's so pretty!" Amy's eyes turned into hearts.

Sonic chuckled, "I figured you'd say something like that once you saw her."

Amy stuck out her tongue at him, "As if you've seen her already."

He then rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well...I uh..."

"But...she wouldn't remember us, even if she saw us huh?"

Sonic's smile faded, "I'm afraid not."

"Shh you guys." Silver commented as they saw the Queen motioning for the crowd to quiet down so she could speak.

Once silence fell again, Elise finally started, "Good evening loyal citizens of Soleanna. Thank you so much for gathering out here and to those who might be watching at home, thank you as well because it's like you're still here with us in spirit. This evening's announcement is in accordance to the plans for this year's Festival of the Sun."

The crowd then roared again with excitement which caused Elise to smile because she too was excited for this year's festival. Sonic had a quick flashback of the time when he watched the festival from a distance, until Elise was attacked in the middle of it.

"Settle down now. I'm excited about it as well." Elise looked out into the crowd of her people as they became quiet. "Now, this year we'll be..." she started to say until she saw the blue hair of a man in the crowd, to which her eyes traveled down to his face; this caused her to smile as she continued her announcement, "This year we'll be doing something a bit different. Instead of holding a traditional festival, with games and the works, because you all know how much I enjoy those." The crowd had given out a few laughs and chuckles. "This year, in place of that, a festival ball is to be held, and the entire city, is invited."

The crowd roared again and the women began to talk amongst themselves as far as what was going to be worn and who was bringing who. Elise smiled as she saw her people fall in love with the idea of a ball. It had been such a long time since one was held in the kingdom and she thought that they would like to dress up and dance all night for a change. Not only that, but they would be finally having company within the castle, and who was more welcomed than the people she loved to look after on a day by day basis. The member of the royal court stepped beside her and whispered a reminder to her in the ear, in which she had to motion the crowd to silence once again.

"Before I let you all go, I would like to thank all of you for your enthusiasm on this change and I hope we can all enjoy ourselves on this special day. Now, if there are any questions about the ball, or if you need any help, as far as getting ready for it, please feel free to call upon my trusted adviser here," Elise referred to the man who presented her, "...and he will take care of you to the best of his ability. Once again, thank you all for coming out and I hope to see you all real soon." She ended her announcement and waved to the crowd before making her way from upon the stage.

The crowd clapped and roared even more, but this time they had started to break up; some going this way and others going that way. Sonic and the gang got themselves together, but he tried to look towards the direction Elise was in, trying to see if she was really going home. It's like she had come and gone in a flash, but he guessed that's what happens when you have a kingdom to rule and you're apart of royalty. At the beginning of her announcement though, he could've sworn she saw him and gave him a smile...or he could just be imagining things. Not that she'd actually remember him though, maybe his face but not his name right? He could feel himself starting to feel down about the matter and he didn't usually think negatively about certain situations.

"Sonic, you ok?"

He turned to see Amy with a worried expression on her face, "Oh yeah Amy. I just thought the announcement would be something bigger, you know, to help us."

"Well it sounded big to me." Rouge smiled. "A ball. Can you imagine? I haven't been to one before and I sure would like to dress up and go."

That turned a few gears in Amy's head, "You know, you're right! It's every girl's dream to dress up like a princess and dance all night with a lovely princes in a castle." Her eyes turned into hearts.

"Uh...I never wanted to be a princess. Too much work." Rouge blew that idea off.

"It does sound interesting. I wonder if Blaze misses doing any of that stuff?" Silver thought to himself.

"I keep forgetting that Miss Stuck-Up is of royal blood." Rouge snickered.

"She's not stuck up ok; just hard to understand."

"Stick up for her all you want Silver-cakes. So how 'bout it Shadow?" Rouge gave him a big smile.

"I don't do balls." He replied as he walked away from their group.

"Well that was just rude." she said as she put her hands on her hips.

Amy already knew who she wanted to go with and she was looking at him now as their group walked down the city's street, headed towards the entrance gate. Sonic was probably a few feet away from her and she wanted to ask him right then and there to take her, but she was kind of wondering if she should do it when they make it home. It wasn't like her feelings for him was a secret, so why did she have to wait? The faster she got it over with, the better, that way it was guaranteed that they would be going together.

"Uh...Sonic..." Right after she pronounced the last letter of his name, someone in a blue cloak jumped out in-front of her hero and caused him to stumble backward, falling. "Sonic!" The pink-haired girl yelled as she started to run in his direction until she heard laughter coming from the mysterious person.

"Haha! What happened hero?"

Sonic held his chest while his heart beated rapidly, "What the...?"

He looked up to see a hand outstretched towards him and saw that the person used their other hand to take off the hood of the cloak, "Didn't mean to scare you that bad."

Sonic saw the young woman smiling at him as he took her hand and she helped him on his feet, "Elise...I uh...I wasn't scared." He blushed and turned away from her.

"Oh? Sure you weren't...Sonic _the Hedgehog_." Elise stuck her tongue out at him as she gave him a wink.

He stuck his tongue back at her which caused the both of them to laugh and finally confessing to her that maybe he did get a _little _scared by her surprise attack. Amy, Silver and Rouge just stared at the two as they talked, like the rest of them weren't standing a few feet away.

"Still creeping around in disguises I see."

"Well what can I do. It's how I escape from the royal life." She sighed.

"I hear you."

"Oh! I saw you in the crowd, gave you a smile and everything and I got nothing in return." Elise pouted playfully.

Sonic knew it! He decided to play along as he bended at the waist, bowing to her, "Oh forgive me please, Your Majesty."

Elise laughed at his gesture until she finally noticed the three individuals standing behind him, "Are those your friends?"

Sonic could've kicked himself for forgetting about them, "Uh yeah, they are. Come on over guys!"

The other three walked up to them, not at all amused that Sonic kind of left them out of the loop, "Please excuse me for my _get-up_, " Elise spoke a little embarrassed, "...please don't think I'm crazy or anything."

"Oh not at all Your Highness." Rouge gave her a smile.

"So you guys actually hang with this Hedgehog?" Elise chuckled.

Amy became a bit surprised, "How did you...?"

Sonic covered the young girl's mouth before she could continue, "She doesn't know actually...the story that is. The story about how I got my nickname _Hedgehog_." He winked at Amy.

She nodded and he released her, "Oh...that story. It's a very long one."

"Ok. So, Sonic...are you going to introduce your friends or are you going to let them do it themselves." Elise smirked at him.

"Oh right!" Sonic chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "This here is Amy Rose, Rouge, and Silver."

As he introduced each of them, he pointed their way and they all said "Nice to meet you."

Elise shook each of their hands, "It's nice to meet all of you, and I hope you will be attending the ball for the upcoming festival next week."

"Oh definitely!" Amy was quick to say. "But um...how _exactly_ do you know Sonic?"

Elise looked over at the blue-haired man and grinned, "You really are a stand-up guy huh, not even mentioning to your friends that you met the Queen. I'm impressed."

Sonic chuckled nervously, "Well...no need to brag about such experiences."

She then turned back to Amy, "Well, we met yesterday. I was involved in my daily activities..."she was cut off by a slight chuckle from Sonic and it caused her to smile, "...and he sort of helped one of my citizens out with a theft problem. Real hero type stuff this guy does."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Sonic, "Tell me about it."

"But all in all, it's wonderful that you guys will be attending the ball." Elise smiled at the young girl.

"Queen Elise?! Your Highness, where have you gone?!" They could hear her adviser's voice coming from around the street's corner.

Elise rolled her eyes as Sonic smirked, "Looks like you're back on the run."

"No, I'll go to them. Wouldn't want them to have a heart-attack now would we."

"No, I guess not." Sonic chuckled softly.

"It was nice meeting you all once again, and hopefully next time we run into each-other, I won't look like a crazy bandit. Unless I run into this guy." She playfully nudged Sonic.

"Hey, that's not fair." He chuckled.

"See you guys." Elise had turned away, but just before she had left their presence she turned around, "Oh Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I almost forgot what I stopped you for." She gave him a smile, "I would really like for you to come to the ball."

"Oh I'll be there."

"Yes, but as my honored guest and escort."

Sonic's faced dropped at Elise's proposal and he didn't know what to say, "I-I have no right. I really haven't done anything for such an honor..."

Elise cut his excuse short, "Oh come on, heroes do stuff like this. Plus, I feel like I know you in some way, more that just our first meeting."

He tried to find the words to say, he wanted to reason with her, "Your Highness..." Suddenly he felt something soft hit his lips.

It was Elise's index finger and it caused him to stop talking, "It's Elise." She smiled as she turned to leave them once again, "Wear something nice and sharp. Oh and please be on time too, the Queen is always the one who starts the first dance."

Sonic stood shocked at the display of the young woman who just left them. He knew that her personality had changed, but this was so not what he was expecting from her...not like he was complaining at all because he sort of liked it.

Amy stood some inches behind, a bit shocked as well as she saw her perfect fantasy night with Sonic shattered right in front of her eyes; and by a _real_ woman of royalty. Did Sonic even consider her feelings? And what was the deal with the two of them already meeting before the rest of them could? So many hurtful thoughts were going through her mind and she couldn't bear it anymore so she stormed off in the direction of the entrance gate leaving the others behind.

Rouge knew immediately what was going on and went after her, "Amy?! Amy wait!"

Sonic got out of his trance and turned into the direction that both women went, "What's wrong?"

Silver put his right hand on Sonic's left shoulder, "You should just go and talk to her when we make it back."

**{scene change}**

Blaze walked into the girl's shared bedroom, as she just came from taking her shower within the bathroom. She had been emotionally hard on herself today and decided to just let things go so she could relax. Looking through her things, she noticed that she had failed to wash some of her undergarments and if she didn't find any, she'd have to sleep without any on. Blaze then spotted a bag next to Amy's bed; her and Amy sort of wore the same size, and the things the girl owned couldn't be half as bad as what Rouge might own. She didn't like to go through people's things, but she couldn't walk around without any underwear either. Blaze slowly looked into the little yellow bag and to her surprise, it was full of panties, the majority with the tags still on them. She gave out a sigh of relief and just quickly picked one. Taking the tag off, she examined it and noticed that it wasn't the kind she was used to wearing. Turning the tag over she read "Boy-short" on it and then turned her attention back to the pair of panties she held in her hand. They were pink in color with a white bordered-edge and on the front right side was the little picture of a snowflake. She figured where the writing was on the inside of the panty was the back, though both sides looked completely the same.

"Always a first time for everything I suppose." Blaze commented as she slipped the panties on and then waited so she could get used to the feeling.

It wasn't that bad, she thought to herself, and then turned to look at herself in the mirror across from her. They were indeed adorable and they complimented her new human figure nicely, who would've thought. Once she finished dressing herself, she spotted something upon her bed that was wrapped up in pink silk. A little note was on-top of it that read, "To: Blaze, From: Big". Blaze untied the red ribbon and let the silk fall to the sides of what looked to be a jewelry box. It seemed to be made out of oak, the same wood that Big's fishing pole was made out of and then with a polished finish. There were three little drawers that was meant to hold jewelry in; but Blaze didn't really own any type of jewelry at all. The box was so cute though and there was no way she could give it back to him, but now she felt bad about shouting at him earlier that day. She knew he was probably out by the brook testing his new rod.

**{scene change}**

Big sat at the edge of the river with Froggy on his right shoulder, "One, two, three...!" he counted before casting his hook out. "Just like home, huh buddy."

"Big?"

The big guy turned around to see Blaze standing some feet away from him, dressed in her robe and some slippers, "Are you sleep-walking?"

"NO!" Her right eye twitched, "I-I just wanted to come out here and say...thank you."

"Oh no problem! For...what now?"

"For for the jewelry box you idiot." She held the box out at him as she walked closer.

"Oh! Do you like it?", he turned his attention back to the cast he just threw.

"It's beautiful."

Big turned to her and gave her a smile, "Well that's a relief. I didn't think you'd go for stuff like that, but if you like it, that makes me happy."

Blaze couldn't help but return the smile, "Yeah. Also..." her smile faded, "...I also came here to apologize...for the way I acted earlier."

"Oh no big deal, I know you probably have a lot on your mind."

Blaze shook her head in agreement, "That I do."

When she turned around to leave she heard his voice, "But thank you for apologizing though. It really means a lot to me when a friend goes out of their way to admit that they were wrong."

Blaze's heart nearly stopped, _friend_? Did he actually consider her as a friend to him? She hadn't heard someone refer to her in that manner in awhile. Blaze sighed at what she was about to do next, but she knew if she'd kept things to herself, it would be the death of her.

She turned around, walked back to where Big sat and sat down right next to him, "So...we're friends?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"And friends...talk to each-other right?"

"That's right."

"Whether it be problems or things of that nature?"

"Yep."

Blaze took her right hand and passed it down the middle of her face before continuing, "So uh...about today...something _was_ bothering me. And it did...involve something with...S-Si..."

"Silver?" Big finished the name for her as he listened but never took his eyes off of his cast.

She could feel a lump forming within her throat; never has she opened up to anyone besides Silver before. But since the matter was concerning him, it didn't seem like she really had a choice.

"Yes." Blaze took a deep breath before continuing, "While training...we stumbled onto the ground and ended up in this...awkward position.."

"Who felt that it was awkward?"

"We did! Well, I-I did...I guess."

"Why did you feel that it was awkward?"

"Because...because he was on-top of me and...I don't know...I just...my body reacted in a way that..." Blaze could feel her cheeks starting to get hot.

"That day in the city, when I talked to you about you two's relationship...are you in one or not."

"No. Not romantically anyway...not to my knowledge." Blaze brought her knees up to her chest as she rested her chin on them, looking out into the brook.

Big nodded, "Then something must've happened for you to be suddenly feeling awkward around him."

"Yeah..."

He turned to look at her and noticed that he had put her in a vulnerable state now and he felt bad about it, "You know...friends don't have to tell each-other _everything_. We can stop the conversation here if you wa..."

"It was the moment when Eggman had us trapped in that dome." It was like Blaze didn't even hear Big's words, "The moment before that mist hit us and the feeling of death knocking on the front door. Silver...he said something to me, that just took me by surprise. Words that I've never heard come out of his mouth before..."

Big put his rod down and rested it on the ground to the side of him as he looked at her, she was opening up and it was so unlike her character, but he could guess what she was trying to tell him. "He told you he loved you?"

Blaze buried her mouth into her knees; all she did was nod in-order to answer his question. He looked out to the brook again as silence fell over them.

"Do you feel the same way about him?"

Blaze didn't turn to look in his direction, "I really...don't know...I just don't...know."

Big looked up at the starry night sky, "Well if you want my advice, I can give it to you. If you want it that is." He turned to look at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Why not?"

"Just follow your heart."

"Follow my...heart?" She looked at him a little surprised.

Big nodded with a smile on his face, "A friend once told me, if you follow your heart, you can never go wrong. Though sometimes the road is not always easy, it'll all work out for the best in the end."

Blaze looked back out to the brook and thought to herself, "_Follow my heart._"

"Just do that, and I'm sure that the two of you will work things out." Big smiled as he retrieved his rod once again.

"Yeah." Blaze said as she looked at him in the corner of her eye, "Thanks. Fat Cat." She playfully shoved him and received a big smile from him.

"Anytime, Pretty Kitty."

**{scene change}**

Amy paced back and forth in the girls' room as Rouge watched her. The young girl held herself as she tried to grasp what had just happened with her chances of attending the ball with Sonic. Elise...why did _she_ want Sonic to accompany her to the ball? Him, out of all people, not even a prince...well in the eyes of commoners because he would always be a prince in the eyes of Amy. She thought that the Queen didn't even _remember_ him at all, but their display this evening told them otherwise.

Rouge got tired of the sound of her friends' hurried footsteps across the carpet, "Would you stop it already."

The pink-haired girl stopped and looked up at her, "Stop what?"

"All this stressful pacing. It's getting on my nerves."

"I'm Sorry Rouge...I just...I just got a lot on my mind." Amy sat down next to Rouge on the white-blonde-haired woman's bed.

"Look...I get what's bothering you, but don't let it. Come on! Elise just asked Sonic to be her escort, it's not like a date or anything. Knowing him, he probably doesn't think of it as nothing more than hanging with an old friend of his. He's not too bright when it comes to the romance department."

Amy lowered her head and thought about what Rouge said, "M-Maybe you're right. He did try to reject her offer afterall, so I guess it might not be nothing serious."

Rouge gave her a smile, "You see! You're still young so you need to be reminded of some things every now and then. Everyone knows that you and that blue stud are going to end up together."

Amy blushed as she giggled, "Really? Thanks so much Rouge!"

*knock knock knock *

Both girls looked over to their door, but Rouge spoke, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sonic. Is Amy in there?" came the voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh oh, seems like your prayers have been answered." Rouge winked at Amy. "She's here, give me a minute."

"Ok."

Amy started to get nervous, "You're leaving me?"

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Uh...yeah. It seems to me that little boy blue wants to speak with _you_."

"B-but...what should I do, o-or say." She got up at the same moment as her friend.

"Just be cool and tell him what you need to. This is your chance to ask him about the ball too." Rouge left her side and went to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Sonic gave her a nervous smile.

"Hey yourself, haha. She's over there." Rouge moved out of his way to let him enter into the room.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'll see you two kids later." Rouge gave them a wink before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Sonic waved before he turned to look at Amy who decided to take her seat back on Rouge's bed.

Yet again, she was alone with Sonic and she was still getting used to the aura that came with the feelings she had. Amy had already changed into her pajamas and wasn't expecting a visit from her hero, especially during this hour of the night. She wore some shorts and a muscle T-shirt that was a matching set of cherry blossom prints.

Sonic thought she looked so cute, "Those pajamas fit you.", he gave her a smile.

"Oh." Amy looked down at herself, "Why thank you. I bought them the day us girls went shopping."

"Well that was one great choice." Sonic said as he walked over to where she sat, "So...are you ok?"

She started to become nervous as she forced a smile upon her face, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well...after Elise left us, you kind of stormed off."

The sound of the Queen's name made Amy's right eye twitched as she tried to contain the smile she had put on, "Oh I uh...was just a bit tired that's all."

Sonic became a bit surprised, "Really? Well that's a relief if that's all that it was. Hehe, Silver was making a big deal out of nothing."

"_Silver?"_ Amy thought to herself. Even he knew how she might be feeling about the situation, even giving Sonic the idea of coming to speak to her.

"Well, if you're sure that you're ok and it's just lack of rest, I should let you get some." Sonic said as he turned to walk away from her and towards the door.

Was she really going to let him walk out just like that; with a lie that she just made up?, "S-Sonic wait..."

The blue-haired man turned back around to face her with a surprised expression on his face, "Huh? Is everything alright?"

"Well..." Amy lowered her head as she tried to find the courage within her to say what she wanted to say to him.

Sonic knew something was up with the girl, that's why he hadn't walked away and put on that little act like he was satisfied with her answer to him. He watched her fidget around with her fingers while her head still was lowered from him so she could avoid eye contact. In her human form, Sonic thought almost everything she did was so cute.

"Hey." He sat down next to her, "You know you can always talk to me right? There's no need to be shy, we've been friends for a long time now."

Amy looked up at Sonic and caught his smile gazing at her, she immediately felt her cheeks get hot as she quickly turned away from him, "Oh, how can I talk to you when you look at me like that!" She winced.

He blinked his eyes a few times, "Should I not...look at you?"

"No!" She quickly turned back to him, "No, I mean...I love when you smile at me. It's just...it kind of makes it hard for me to think clearly." Amy blushed and gave a slight embarrassed grin.

Too cute! Sonic thoughts were running wild as Amy's cheeks started to match the pink hair on her head; this made the sixteen year old even more attractive. He wanted to laugh at her comment, but he figured she'd take it the wrong way, like he was teasing her or something.

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard not to smile around you."

Amy's heart skipped a beat as she held her breath and slowly turned to him, "D-Do you...mean that?"

"Of course! You're always in the up-beat and bubbly mood. Anyone that comes into contact with you would have to smile because, just your aura makes everything seem alright. Even if they were in the darkest of moods...they'd have their day brightened." Sonic gave her a soft smile that almost drew Amy to tears. "So..." he brushed the hanging hair from the left side of her face and pulled it behind her ear, "...that's why I'm a bit confused about this _new _mood you're in. Where is the bright and bubbly Amy from a few hours ago?"

Amy took another deep breath before speaking; she was going to do it, open up to him and let him know how she felt about the situation, "Well...remember when Elise...when she asked, or basically _told_ you to be her date to the ball?"

Sonic raised his right eyebrow, "Date? I thought it was more of an escort thing."

"Well, yeah...I kind of got jealous..." Amy shifted her eyes to the right of them.

"Jealous? Why would you...?" Sonic stopped in the middle of his sentence because he knew he wasn't that dumb when it came to the way Amy felt about him.

"I got jealous because..._I_ wanted to go with you to the ball...I wanted to ask you, that is." The volume in her voice got lower with each word that came after the other from her mouth.

Sonic nodded his head, "Oh, I see." Silence then fell over the two of them as each fell into deep thought about what the girl just said. "Well, I can't see why we can't go together still."

Amy quickly turned around and saw him smiling at her, "W-What? How? You and Elise..."

He cut her off, "Yes, but I'm only an _escort_, it's not like a date at all. Remember that we are all very good friends with Elise, whether she remembers us or not, it's still nice to see her and hang for a bit."

All of a sudden a huge smile started to form on Amy's lips, _"Rouge was right about Sonic."_ She thought to herself.

Sonic got to his feet and took a few steps towards the door, but not before turning around and lifting up his right index finger to Amy, "So don't feel down about it Amy. We'll go to the ball and have a great time..."

"Oh Sonic!" Amy got to her feet and clasped her hands together.

"...all of us! You, me, Silver, Blaze, Big and the rest. We'll be with everyone and have an awesome time you'll see. No way would I desert my friends." Sonic gave her the biggest smile she ever saw from him along with a thumbs up before he ruffled her hair and walked out of the room.

Amy plopped back on Rouge's bed and sat in silence while the left side of her face twitched. Her right hand then formed it's way into a fist as she yelled within her thoughts, _"Sonic you jerk! Rouge was indeed right about you!"_

A/N: Hey you guys! How did you like the 4th chapter? I know things seem a bit of and on of the plot at hand, but bear with me cause I'm getting there lol. I'm open to all types of feedback and critique that you can throw at me. As the story progresses, it will form into the main plot that I'm trying to accomplish here. I thank all those who read this story and more thanks to those who take out the time to leave reviews (those are the ones to help me continue my stories and update quicker lol). Next up is chapter 5!


End file.
